The Son Of Anarchy
by xxJamieMylesxx
Summary: Set 15years after season 4*WARNING SPOILERS*Abel Teller is now 17 and prospecting for SAMCRO, Will the Prince of the Sons Of Anarchy follow in Jax's Footsteps or will the SAMCRO lifestyle be to much for him! Warning Sex, Booze and Language. ABEL/OC
1. The Prince Of Anarchy

**Author's Note**

**Okay kids here's my first SOA fanfiction most of this will be written from Abel's POV I don't know yet if it'll include anyone else's maybe Jax or Tara's.  
>I know technically this is 15 years after Season 4 but I'm going to pretend most of the club members haven't aged that much because I want them to stay young for this fiction. I'm also going to add a few new members like Opie's son and just some of my own characters. <strong>

"Abel up now!" My dad called banging on my door, I groaned and rolled over dragging myself off the bed I looked up at a photo of my Dad, Grandpa Clay and my Uncles Tig, Bobby, Opie, Juice, Happy and Chibs when I was 6 sitting out front of the SAMCRO clubhouse I'm wearing a SAMCRO prospect cut that I guess Grandma Gemma put on me to be cute it hangs down to the ground my younger brother Thomas is in my dad's arms, I stared hard because today I would wear that prospect cut again, SAMCRO is voting me, Abel Teller in as a prospect today during church so my dad wants me at the clubhouse to hear the verdict. I pulled on some black jeans and my favourite pair of black authentic vans I pulled on a reaper crew T-shirt and combed my unruly blonde hair out of my face like my Dad; Jax I had his blonde hair and blue eyes I pulled open my bedroom door and walked down the hallway into the kitchen Mum was brushing my 5-year-old sister Rebekah's hair, Rebekah like me had our dads blonde hair while my 15-year-old brother Thomas had deep brown hair like his mum. Tara was the only mother I'd ever known, I knew she wasn't biologically my mother but since the day I was born she'd always been there.

"Mornin Ma" I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek

"Mornin Baby," She said rubbing my shoulder as I sat next to Becky at the bench

"Hey Becky" I said kissing her cheek as well she wrinkled her nose at me and went back to her breakfast

"Morning moron" I mumbled to Thomas who punched me in the arm I poured myself a bowl of cereal and poured the milk into it

"You nervous Big bro?" Thomas asked me I shrugged and focused on eating my breakfast I was nervous but I wasn't ready to admit that to Thomas SAMCRO didn't admit fear

"Don't be no Son of mine will be refused to SAMCRO this whole vote thing is just a formality, I know the whole crew already considers you family" My dad said walking into the kitchen fresh out of the shower he poured himself a mug of coffee he had yet to put a shirt on and Rebekah used that as a chance to read his SOA tattoo

"Sons of Ana-ana" she said trying to sound out the words Dad turned around from his coffee and placed a kiss on her nose

"Sons of Anarchy" He said and she laughed when she tossed her in the air I smiled, Dad placed Beckah back on her chair and turned back to me

"You ready to go kid?" He asked pulling a SAMCRO t-shirt over his head I nodded and placed my empty cereal bowl on the sink and leaned over to kiss my mum

"Goodluck Baby" She said and waved good bye to my brother and sister.

I followed Dad over to the clubhouse on my own bike which had been a gift from my parents when I turned 16 last year it was an old Harley Fat boy that the crew at Teller-Morrow had restored it had a Reaper painted onto the tank even though I wasn't official SAMCRO I pulled into the lot and parked my bike beside my Dad's I noticed some other hopeful prospects waiting outside the club house I squared my shoulders at the competition SAMCRO only took on 3 prospects at a time there were at least 5 guys waiting outside I made 6 I stopped in my tracks as I followed my dad towards the door he notice and turned back around

"You okay Abel?" Dad asked I looked down at the ground and shoved my hands in my pockets

"You really think I'm right for this?" I asked letting my insecurities eat away at me

"Hey! There's no doubt okay? You're a Teller your Grandpa JT he was original 9 the founder of the Son's of anarchy The President of the Redwood Original, And your my son Abel I grew up in this club and I made sure I raised you and Thomas in it for a reason, I was VP only a few years older than you and now I'm president, It's in your blood; Your birth right you will be SAMCRO and you will be President one day" My dad said then pulled me in for a hug

"I'm proud of you Abel," he said into my ear I nodded

"Thank's Dad I needed that" I said and squared my shoulders and lifted my head high I followed my dad the rest of the way to the door,

"You guys here for the prospects openings?" My dad asked they all nodded or mumbled yes "Then what the fuck are you standing around outside for?" My dad answered aggressively I grinned let the hazing begin, They all mumbled apologies I pushed ahead of them into the club house a lot of the club members were already in at the table the rest lingered around the bar

"Abel! How you going kid?" My Uncle Juice said grinning at me and pulled me into a hug

"Juicy boi!" I said "I'm good, I'm prospecting today" I replied

"Yeah I know! It's good to see you kid!" Juice said before sauntering off into Church I received a few more hugs and a few 'Good luck's' from other members finally my grandpa Clay stood before me

"Goodluck kid, not that you need it" He winked at me and pulled me in for a hug before sending a glare in the other prospects direction before walking into church and closing the door, I leaned against the pool table and the other prospects watched me curiously from where they stood at the bar I nodded in their direction two on the end gave me dirty looks obviously jealous with my in with the club and one muttered something to the other who snickered

"You prospecting?" A kid on the end asked who was the same height as me but skinner ( I'd been working out with my dad since I was 13)he had short black hair I nodded

"yeah, I'm Abel" I stuck my hand out to him and he shook it

"Matt Stevens, you got a last name Abel?" I grinned

"Yeah Teller, Abel Teller" I said I seen all the guys immediately stand up straighter and the two who had been throwing me dirty looks change expressions

"The Pres he's your dad?" another kid asked I nodded

"Fuck, may as well give up now" The kid said with a sour look on his face and walked out of the club house I shrugged oh well his loss, that left two guys Matt and another kid who was short and thin not really SAMCRO material, the two other guys one had a Mohawk that could give juice a run for his money and the other's head was shaved he had a tattoo of a bulldog on his neck, the one with the mohawk stepped forward

"I'm Jake this is Trent" He said and reached out his hand I shook it as I did Jake tried to crush my hand I flecked my arm and squeezed his hand back tighter he winced and let go then I shook Trents hand who just nodded and didn't try to break me,

Jake looked like he was going to say something else to me but before he got the chance the chapel door burst open and Tigs stood at the entrance

"Get in here Shitheads!" He said I followed Tigs back into the chapel to receive the verdict.  
>This was it.<p>

**Authors Note  
>There we go Guys first chapter down! Hope you liked it!<br>Let we know what you thought that'll encourage me to write more chapters!  
>Cheers Jamiexx<strong>


	2. Brains Before Bullets

**Hey all! Here's the next chapter.  
>Also this is going to be an AbelOC story sorry I should have mentioned that!  
>Enjoy!<strong>

"Alright Fella's we've voted, Abel we'll start with you" My dad said as when we were all inside the room I nodded and stood forward so I stood between my dad and Chibs his Sgt at Arms,  
>"Welcome to the club Son!" My dad said and a cheer went out around the table<p>

"Well not yet, Your in as a prospect" Opie said and my dad stood up and hugged me "I'm proud of you Abel" he said into my ear and when he pulled away I seen Opie standing behind him holding a prospects cut I felt a grin spread across my face and I turned around as Opie placed the cut on my back

"Thanks boys" I said and I clapped Tig and newly patched in member, Kenny (Opie's son) who I had grown up with on the back before I opened the Chapel door and slipped out into the empty club house I leaned against the club door and let out a sigh I couldn't help but grin and couldn't seem to get it to leave my face I walked out into the parking lot and lit a cigarette I wasn't usually a smoker but it was something to soothe my excitement I was half way through when a black Cadillac pulled into the Teller- Morrow garage parking, a girl in my year climbed out of the car, she was beautiful that's all I could think as she turned around flipping her red hair over her shoulder it cascaded down her back she pulled out her phone and was texting, I looked towards the garage office waiting for someone to come out and meet her I could see Lyla busy with another customer so I headed towards the girl to offer my help I mean I am part owner _and she's really fucking hot_

"ahm Hi, can I help you with something?" I asked walking up to her she looked up from her phone and looked surprised

"You?" She asked I was taken aback by her abruptness it must have showed on my face because she quickly composed herself "Oh sorry, that was rude I was just surprised we go to school together right?" She asked giving me a smile that could stop cars in the street, I nodded

"Yeah I'm Abel" I said offering her my hand that wasn't holding my cigarette

"I'm Jayde" She said shaking my hand back "So you work here huh?" She asked I shrugged

"Kinda, I mean my dad owns this place and I just become a prospect for the Sons" I said motioning back towards the clubhouse

"The Sons of Anarchy?" She asked I nodded again "Wow, That's impressive I guess. I thought you were a member already?" She asked I smiled and shrugged again

"I kinda grew up in the club you could say" I said _Jesus Christ why am I telling her this _

"So what does it mean to be a prospect?" She asked leaning against her car I shrugged again I shouldn't be talking about this

"Is it some sort of secret?" She asked grinning I shrugged again "That's okay you don't have to tell me, how long have you been a prospect?" She asked _that I could tell her_

"oh all of about 5 minutes" I said grinning again at the idea

"Oh Well congratulation" She said I was about to thank her when Lyla came walking over

"You prospected?" Lyla said excited and pulled me into a hug

"Yeah!" I replied hugging her back

"Congratulations Abel, you should go in and see Gemma I know she was waiting to find out" Lyla said

"Thanks Aunt Ly I will" I smiled back over at Jayde

"It was nice meeting you Jayde, I'll see you at school I guess?"

"Orr, you could call me and take me out some time" She said looking a little shy

"That sounds good to me" I said she rummaged around in her car and pulled out a marker I handed her my arm throwing my other hand into my pocket she scribbled her number onto my arm smiled then I turned around and walked into the office to visit my Grandma Gemma an even bigger grin on my face then before.

The other two prospects ended up being Matt and the asshole Jake, I was playing pool in the clubhouse with Kenny when my dad came into the room

"Hey Abel can I talk to you for a second son?" He said taking my arm I nodded and followed him down the hall and into my dad's old room which my dad still used if him and Mum had a fight I walked in and walked to the vanity pulling off a photo of my dad and I, when he came to get me in Belfast I stuck it back to the mirror

"So Pap what's up?" I asked leaning against the dresser arms crossed across my chest my dad reached down under the bed and pulled out a box he unpacked a gun belt and two hand guns

"whoa" I said I had always seen my Dad with his guns he used to put them away when we were younger but now I guess he trusted us not to blow our heads off playing with his guns, from the same box he pulled a knife that slips onto the belt of your jeans.

"You're a prospect now you have responsibilities to this club and these are going to help you with those responsibilities" My dad said handing them to me the gun holder was the same as my dad you wore it over your shoulders and under your cut "I'm guessing they don't take well to weapons in school so keep one gun in an ankle holster under your jeans leave the knife and other gun locked in a case on the back of your bike in case you need to access it in a hurry" My dad said I put on the gun holster and fastened in the guns

"um okay," I nodded

"Good" My dad went to leave

"Hey dad?"

"yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell the other prospects, where are they're guns?" I asked

"I don't trust them yet, Abel you know that these guns aren't a game they have real consequences you know the motto we use here 'brains before bullets' I've drilled that into you since you were born, these other boys they don't understand and I don't need them going out killing people," My dad said closing the door again "well unless I ask them to" he added as an afterthought. I nodded

"Yeah okay, thanks Dad." I said and he left the room I followed him out and into the main clubroom where a party was in full swing my Mum had always made sure we weren't around at the clubhouse when it got like this my mum did not want some crow eater all over me to try and get to my dad, I was far from innocent I wasn't a virgin and Kenny and I had been drunk a few times but this was something completely different. There were crow eaters everywhere some giving head jobs in the open and Happy was having what looked like a very enjoyable massage by three crow eaters over on a sofa I looked at the bar and noticed the other prospects behind the bar serving drinks _there's noway I am doing that _I walked back over to the pool table where Kenny was talking to a few girls

"Oh hey Abel, meet Tiffany and .. I'm sorry what was your name?"

"Brooke" a brunette with wavy hair and very little clothing she smiled at me twirling her hair around her finger  
>"Abel as in Teller?" The blonde Tiffany asked I nodded<p>

"yeah, it's nice to meet you Tiffany" I said she stepped closer brushing her cleavage up against my arm I raised my eyebrows at Kenny who grinned

"So ahm Abel you want to step outside for a bit?" Tiffany asked I grinned down at her

"Lead the way" I said and she took my hand and led me through the front door of the clubhouse the party had spread outside and couples and club members were spread between fire drums Tiffany led me over to a corner and before I knew what was happening she pulled my face to her and was kissing me I was stunned for a few seconds before I kissed her back my hands roamed to her chest and stayed there I didn't worry too much about moving too fast or offending her the guys from SAMCRO had always made it clear that Crow Eaters needed little to no respect they were there simply for our entertainment she reached down between us and rubbed me through my jeans when I heard a very demanding

"ABEL JACKSON TELLER!" I pushed the Crow Eater away and spun to see my mum standing a few meters away

"Oh Jesus Christ" I muttered and followed her as she stormed away towards the car park when we reached her car she turned on me running her hand through her hair

"A Crow Eater really Abel? A crow Eater I raised you with more self-respect then that" My mum yelled at me I seen a few members turn to look at us and thank god I seen my father walk towards us

"Tara, baby what's going on?" Jax said

"What's going on Jackson is that I found our 17 year-old Son being molested by a Crow-Eater is what" I saw my dad's eyebrows go up and he turned to look at me hands on hips I could see him holding back his laugh

"Go on back to the party Abel, it's okay" Jax said I looked at my mum who was staring accusingly at my dad "Oh and Abel?" I spun around to look at him "for god sake use protection" he added before turning back to my now fuming mother. I ran a hand down my face _note to self; check if overbearing mother is close by before you try to get laid.  
><em>I thought about going back to find Tiffany but I figured she'd be sucking another one of the Son's dick by now and all of a sudden all I could think about was Jayde.

**Author's Note  
><strong>**Hey friends there's Chapter two!  
>If you want to compare Abel to anyone I'm semi basing his behaviour on Jax early season one, hence the man whore behaviour!<br>Leave your questions below  
>R&amp;R will make a very happy writer!<strong>


	3. A fall from grace

**Author's Note!  
>Here we go Chapter 3!<br>Disclaimer: I don't own SOA! Unfortunately.  
>Also guy whenever you see italics that's Abel's thoughts!<strong>

I woke up on the couch at the club house shirtless and drooling my head felt like someone was taking a jackhammer to it from the inside, I groaned and pushed myself up surrounding me were my fellow club members along with some crow eaters who had obviously passed out and forgot to make themselves scarce I was on one of the sofa's a crow eater on the floor beside me I stood up the room spinning as I did and stepped over her, I kicked a few beer bottles out of the way and walked down the hall to the dorm room I grabbed the spare key from above the awning and let myself in thankfully the room was empty I felt the contents of my stomach churning and winced since I could guess what was coming next and pushed through into the bathroom leaning over the toilet and vomited, I was rinsing my mouth out at the basin when I heard a knock at the door

"That you in there Abey Boy?" I heard Chibs call from outside the door

"Yeah common in!" I called back before placing some tooth paste on my finger and scrubbing at my mouth again Chibs came in and leaned in the doorway

"Jesus Christ you look like shit Abel!" Chibs said grinning

"I feel like it too" I replied rinsing my mouth out again

"Tequila?" he guessed I nodded

"Oh well you'll learn my boy, now get your ass in the shower your on first watch up at the gun house with me" Chibs said I groaned and couldn't think of anything else worse than standing out in the California heat with a hang over

"Yeah alright give me 10" Chibs walked out and closed the door I stripped and climbed into the shower letting the water sober me up I thought back to last night and re played the activities that occurred after my mom left. I had come straight back into the club house and was introduced to a red head ironically called Ruby who became my entertainment for the night, I couldn't shake the thought that I only picked her for her resemblance to Jayde, I soon become completely wasted as Ruby supplied me with drink after drink hence the passing out on the sofa. I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist and dressed in the jeans I had taken off but went out into the dorm room and pulled out one of my dad's old SAMCRO t-shirts I walked back into the main club house and found my Vans where I had kicked them off by the couch and my cut which was slung over the back of a bar stool, I stepped over various bodies and clothes on my way out the door I quickly pulled on my RayBans to protect my eyes from the midmorning California sun I noticed Jake leaning against the railing smoking a cigarette I chose to ignore him and instead walked over to wait on my bike for Chibs who was on the phone over by the garage I leaned against my bike lighting a cigarette of my own

"didn't anyone ever tell you not to touch another man's bike?" Jake called as he walked over and rested his hands on the handlebars of my bike _Clearly he's not on board with the whole lets ignore each other thing _

"Actually I have so I strongly recommend you remove your hands from mine" I replied squaring my shoulders _I do not need this shit_

"This is your bike?" he asked and I could hear a hint of disbelief in it, I nodded

"Yeah it is actually" I saw a look of respect pass over his face,

"Suppose it's another present from Daddy, just like your prospect position" he said sneering I stood up getting ready for a fight

"Actually it was from us " Happy's gravelly voice said from behind us I turned around to see Happy and Chibs walking towards us, Jake's body language immediately turned submissive when he seen the two club members walking towards us

"now why don't you crawl back into the clubhouse I'm sure there's mess in there that needs to be cleaned up lad" Chibs added

"Yes Sir" Jake said turning and walking back towards the clubhouse

"He giving you trouble Abey?" Chibs said in his thick Irish accent I shook my head

"Nah nothing I can't handle" I shrugged and climbed onto my bike pulling my helmet onto my head

"Good on ya son," Chibs said and clapped me on the back "you know where were going?" Chibs asked I nodded I knew the place I'd been with my dad a few times

"Good, then you won't get lost" Happy called over the roar of his bike before he shot out the gates of Teller- Morrow I just shook my head at his speed and followed him out.

My watch of the guns passed by uneventfully and I pulled into Teller- Morrow under 3 hours later Matt having taken over from me and went into the office to see if my mum was there; she was. Mum was sitting behind the computer desk looking intently at a clipboard with Grandma Gemma who looked up at me and smiled

"Hey sweetie," she said and walked over leaving a kiss on my cheek

"Hey Grandma," I said Grandma Gemma turned and nodded towards mum before walking out into the shop, my guess she was just giving a chance for my mum and me to talk

I walked in and sat on the other side of the desk in a chair I ran my hand through my messy blonde hair before meeting her eye,

"You look so much like your father when you do that," My mum said smiling warmly at me I smiled back

"About last night Ma, I didn't-" I started to explain/apologise before she cut me off

"No Abel don't worry about it, I shouldn't have gone off like that. You're a grown boy now Abel almost 18 and I guess it's just hard to see you like that" She explained coming around the table to wrap an arm around my shoulders

"like what?" I asked

"Behaving like a man, I'll always ever see you like a little boy and I sometimes forget that other women don't see you like that, to them your every bit as man as your father" I smiled up at her and took her hand which was resting on my shoulder

"You'll always be the most important woman to me Ma" I said and I saw tears spring to her eyes

"Thanks Abel" she leaned down and placed a kiss to my forehead "Now go on get out of here, you look like hell, get some sleep kid" She said I nodded

"Yeah sure, I just have to check in with Dad then I'll head off" I said standing up

"Nah don't worry about your father, I'll take care of him you just go home" She said and pushed me towards the door I grinned over my shoulder at her "Oh and Abel a pretty red haired girl picked up a car earlier asking for you" She said giving a smug smile, I stopped in my tracks I raised my eyebrows at her in question "You should give her a call she seems like a sweet girl" My mum added

"Yes Ma'am" I said and climbed on my bike and pulled out onto the street my thoughts automatically going towards _Jayde. _

**Author's Note! **

**Okay guys make me a very happy writer and R&R!**

**Also If you can't tell I'm Australian and a girl so if you think Abel's character seems a bit feminine that'd be why. Let me know if I need to up the testosterone!  
>Also some of my spelling will be different then the American like I'll spell mOm as mUm! So just deal with it!<br>love you guys  
>Cheers,<br>Jamie! **


	4. A prayer for Abel?

**Here we go guys Chapter Four!**

Twenty One, Twenty two, Twenty-three, Twenty-Four, Twenty Five.

I dropped from the bar that I had been doing chin ups on and rotated my shoulders

"Good work Abel you're getting stronger" my dad said clapping me on the shoulder before he reached up and grabbed hold of the bar starting his own set, I grabbed a towel off a nearby chair and used it to wipe off the sweat from my body my bi-ceps were on fire I stretched them to ease some of the tightness

"You're mum said you looked like hell yesterday, hangover?" My dad asked dropping from the bar, I nodded breathless and took a mouthful of my drink "You need to take it easy on that shit, working out will be harder on your body if you don't take care of it" He said I nodded to let him know I understood before I stepped up to the bar again and repeated the same amount of reps. My dad and I worked out from 2 hours most mornings during the week, It was Sunday but because we missed Friday's session he wanted to make up for it I didn't mind, working out gave you a clear head.  
>After our work out we went into the club house for some breakfast Rebekah was seated at the bar my mum must have been working at the office and the nanny didn't work weekends I placed a kiss on her head and continued walking down the hallway to the dorm room for a shower I was placing my phone on sink while undressing when I realised I still hadn't called Jayde even though the brilliant red head had been on my mind since Friday when I met her, I sat on the closed toilet seat and searched through my contacts for her number before I could change my mind about asking her out she answered<p>

"hello" Jayde wishpeared through the phone

"Hey ahm Jayde? It Abel Teller here" I said

"Oh hey Abel hold on two seconds?" She asked

"Sure" there was some rustling on the end of the phone then the sound of a door being opened followed by the sound of traffic,

"Sorry about that I was in church," Jayde said in a normal voice this time

"church?" I asked she didn't seem like the church type when I met her

"Yeah I know lame huh, my mum is the choir leader I'm forced to come until I'm 18" she said I laughed

"Well sorry for disrupting you," I Said

"oh please I'm glad for the interruption anything to get out of there" She said I smiled at that

"So ahm I was calling to see if you wanted to hang out tonight?" I asked

"That sounds great, where about's?" She asked sounding eager

"Ahm how about the dinner around 6?" I asked

"Yeah okay, that's works for me" She said

"Good, so I'll see you there then?"

"Yeah I'll see you there Abel" Jayde said

"Bye" I hung up.

Later that day Kenny, Juice and I were playing pool in the clubhouse when my dad walked in and sat at the bar I paced my cue to Matt who had walked in after my dad and heading over to check out the game,

"Hey dad?" I asked sitting on the stool beside you

"Yeah?" He asked flicking through his phone

"I wanted to know if you're gonna need me tonight?" I asked

"Probably not why?" He asked

"Well I sorta have a date tonight," I said keeping my voice low so no one else could here my dad burst out laughing

"A crow eater? Abel you're mothers gonna flip" my dad said indicating for Jake who was behind the bar for a beer

"No actually, a girl from school and mum already approves" I said narrowing my eyes

"Well good for you kid, It's fine but stay available keep your phone on you in case I call" He said

"Thanks Pap" I said going back over to continue the game

"Everything alright?" Juice asked me as Kenny lined up the shot

"Yeah everything's fine, I was just checking if my dad needed me tonight" I said taking my shot I sunk two balls at ones and re positioned myself taking my next shot but missing I stood back so Juice could take his turn

"What for?" Kenny asked I just shrugged in reply

"Hot Date?" Matt said leaning against the wall I shrugged again and Juice took that as a yes and the boys immediately started teasing at me, I playfully shoved Juice who lost his footing and fell but he quickly popped back up and sucker punched me in the mouth I felt my lip split, I tasted blood and quickly wiped my mouth before giving juice a jab to the abdomen winding him Juice doubled over in pain

"Watch the face next time asshole, it takes time to be this good looking" I said clapping Juice on the shoulder who let out a short laugh.

**Author's Note  
>There we are kids Chapter 4 done!<br>I know it's a short one but I was keen to get it out of the way I felt the fiction needed some more club bonding so this chapter was sort of a 'fill in chapter' if you will.  
>Next up is the big date which I just decided will be in Jayde's POV!<strong>


	5. She's no Crow Eater

**Alrighty my lovely readers here is chapter 5!  
><strong> 

It was almost six when I pulled into the lot of the diner I could see Jayde's bright hair through the window sitting in a corner booth I smiled. My memory really didn't serve well to how beautiful she was, I pulled off my helmet and placed it on the handle bars of my bike. Walking into the Diner I felt all eyes on me which only made me stand taller my entire life the small town of Charming had stared and whispered about my family and I, it only made me more proud to be a Teller if people feared me it meant they respected me enough to see me as a threat, also the attention didn't hurt. Being associated with the club gave me a reputation which was well deserved, hell yes we were dangerous and bad ass that's just who we were and I had to take it in my stride or it'd crush me, that was Thomas's problem he hated the attention, shrunk away from it let his head hang at school and when he was downtown in Charming, My Dad always said that I got my tough skin from him and my junkie birth Mum 'having to fight for your life at birth gave you thick skin for your future' Grandma Gemma had said.  
>When I spotted Jayde from inside the diner she was looking at her watch checking the time her foot bouncing up and down from nerves I grinned the 'Teller Grin' as my mother would put it and walked up from behind her tapping her on the shoulder she jumped a mile in the air<p>

"hey Darlin'" I said her face lit up in a smile

"Abel you startled me, Hey." She said and I sat into the booth across from her "You know I was starting to get nervous that the cute biker Boy wasn't going to show" She said with a nervous laugh I grinned

"You think I'm cute?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her and smirked

"NO!" she said turning read "I mean yes, but I didn't mean to tell you that sorry I'm a bit nervous" She said nervously picking at a napkin and not meeting my eyes

"Hey, listen you don't have to be nervous It's just a date" I said placing my hand over hers she smiled and met my eye _smooth work Teller_

"I know I just don't really do this whole thing very often, you know. Dating" She said I found that hard to believe a pretty girl like Jayde didn't get asked out much?

"You don't date that often?" I asked she shook her head. I was surprised.

"Nope, I mean it's not that I don't get asked out, I just got out of relationship; well kind of. It's been a year he went missing at the end of last summer and hasn't been seen since, also there's never been really anyone worthy to say yes to." She said and almost unconsciously linked her fingers through mine. I remember hearing about a kid going missing from our school, he was mixed up with all the wrong crowd doing drugs and such.

"Oh yeah I remember, Marcus right?" I asked she nodded then shrugged

"Sorry I shouldn't have brought him up, it sorta kills the mood." She said with a short chuckle

"Naw it's fine, I don't mind." I said, "So you hungry?" I asked checking the menu

"Starving," She answered and I ushered the waitress over she took our orders then disappeared into the kitchen

"So you always lived in Charming?" She asked taking a sip of water

"Born and raised." I said "How about you?" I asked

"Nah my family only moved here when I started high school, My parents divorced so my dad stayed in New York and My mum moved us here with her new boyfriend. Only child?" she asked, I shook my head

"Nope I have a younger brother Tommy who's fifteen and Rebekah who's five" I answered "how about you?"

"Two older brothers Charlie who's 19 and Mitch who's 21" She said "How'd you get involved in the Sons of Anarchy?" she asked

"My dad's the president and my Grandfather was 'first nine' which means he was one of the founders of the club" I explained "The club practically raised me"

"My friend Tiffany told me that you were younger than everyone else in the club" Jayde stated, I nodded

"Tiffany?" I asked before I answered her question

"Woodford? She gets around with a few of the guys there I think" The name rang bells but I could quiet put my finger on it, my confusion must have shown because she continued with a description  
>"Blonde hair, very slutty she's most guys type" then it hit me Tiffany Woodford the crow eater from the other night that my mum had caught me with.<p>

"Oh sure, I know who you mean" I said dismissively. I'm guessing my chances with Jayde would be slim if she knew I had almost slept with her friend. Jayde looked disappointed

"Guess she was you're type as well?" She asked letting go of my hand, I immediately missed the contact

"Nah, I prefer red heads" I was hoping to make her forget Tiffany. It worked because she smiled and put her hand back in mine.

Dinner passed smoothly after that we talked about everything and anything she was interested in the club and about my family and I was interested in her. Everything she did drove me crazy; In a good way, the way she flipped her hair over her shoulder and when she was thinking about something she rubbed the back of her neck, the way she cut all of her food into tiny squares before she ate anything and chewed her lip if I complimented her. There was something different about Jayde, she was so completely different than any girl I had encountered. She had self-respect and dignity which most girls from the club lacked, she was confident but sometimes I could see that she doubted herself. Jayde laughed at my jokes but didn't seem to crave my attention or try to impress me, Jayde saw the real Abel Teller, not Abel Teller the son of the SOA President or Abel the dangerous kid, Not Abel the newly appointed prospect or Abel who carried a gun. Jayde just saw Abel a 17 year-old boy just trying to find his way like everybody else sure I was all those things but I was so much more than just labels.

Jayde had just finished the last of her ice-cream when I noticed how dark it had gotten outside, I checked the clock above the counter and seen that it was almost 9 o'clock.

"Wow it got late," I said stretching my arms above my head

"Yeah, time flys when you're having fun" She said

"Did you drive here?" I asked looking over at the lot for her car,

"Nope my Ma dropped me off on her way to work, my brother has my car tonight so I'm just going to walk home I only live about 20 minute walk." She said

"No don't be stupid I'll give you a ride, It's dark out and Charming can be a dangerous place. Trust me I know" I said she looked up at me for a second and rubbed the back of her neck thinking

"Yeah I suppose you would know," Her expression was thoughtful and it made me uncomfortable, before her expression changed to excited "I've never been on the back of a motorcycle" she said as she started rummaging through her bag for what I assumed was her wallet I snatched the bill off the table before she could pay for anything and slipped $50 inside and handed it back to a waitress walking passed

"Abel, you should have let me pay half" I shrugged

"Nah, it's our first date let me pay for it" I said she laughed and we walked out of the diner hand in hand over to my bike

"and what makes you think there will be a second date Mr. Teller?" She asked biting her lip and looking from under her lashes at me flirtingly

"This." And before I could change my mind I grabbed her face between both hands and kissed her she was surprised, I think at first but I felt her lips curl against mine in a smile before she slipped her arms around my waist and kissed me back after a few seconds we both pulled away breathless, She was grinning

"Wow, you definitely get a second date" She said and I laughed and pulled her in for a hug. I handed Jayde my helmet and showed her how to climb onto the bike then climbed on in front of her "wait don't you need a helmet?" She asked wrapping her arms around my waist

"Naw, I'm a good rider don't need it" I said and started the bike kicking up my kick stand I felt her arms tighten around my waist in fear, I slowed down an bit even though I wasn't going that fast she gave me directions before we left and it was only 5 mins later that we pulled into her street

"The one with the white picket fence" Jayde called over the roar of the bike I nodded and pulled up out front shutting the bike off, I seen someone peek through the blinds then the porch light come on

"That's probably Charlie" She said I nodded knowing she had to get inside "So I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Jayde asked

"Yeah of course, want me to pick you up on my way?" I asked noticing her car wasn't parked out front

"Yeah that'd be great" She said a huge smile spread across her face

"Okay I'll be here at 8?" I asked

"Cool," She said stepping closer and slipped her arms around my neck and hugged me when she pulled back I gave her a peck on the lips

"Night Jayde" I said when she stepped back and I climbed on my bike

"Goodnight Abel." I started my bike and drove back out of her street and towards my house a huge smile on my face.  
>I walked in my front door and headed towards the kitchen where I could hear my mum on the phone,<p>

"Abel that you?" she called

"Yeah mum, it's me" I called back hanging up my cut, she was hanging up the phone when I walked in when she turned to face me a smile covered her face

"Wow someone's happy, I'm guessing you're date went well?" She asked I tried to compose the stupid grin that covered my face but couldn't

"My date went great" I said going to the fridge and drinking out of the orange juice carton

"Use a glass" My mother chastised "That's fantastic hunny, so what's she like?"

"Well she's no Crow eater" I said before walking over to kiss her goodnight. I went to bed that night thinking about Jayde and I woke up the next morning doing the same. _Yeah, I'm turning into a girl. _

**Author's Note!  
>There we go! The big date!<br>Once again I'm Australian and school here starts at 9 o'clock in the morning and goes till 3:30 in the afternoon! Can anyone help me out with what time American schooling starts/finishes' that would be great!  
>Please REVIEW!<strong>

**Cheer's Jamie. **


	6. Broken Part One

**Broken- PART ONE!  
>I know I said at the end of the last chapter that Abel woke up thinking about Jayde but I had to mix it up a bit to fit this chapter.<br>**

I felt someone grab my shoulder and a hand cover my mouth so I couldn't yell, my eyes flew open only to see it was my dad standing by my bed he indicated for me to be quiet

"What's going on?" I whispered when he moved his hand and I sat up

"Get dressed, we've got club business" My dad said I checked my alarm clock 2 am blinked on my screen

"At two in the morning?" I asked but stood up and searched for some clothes

"Yes now get you're shit together I'll be in the kitchen" He said and went to walk out the door before pausing "And Abel? Bring your gun" he looked at the floor thoughtfully before he glanced back at me. I dressed quickly pulling on my gun holster over my shoulders and fastening my knife to my belt on my jeans I pulled on a black SAMCRO hoodie and my vans grabbing my gloves I walked out into the kitchen picking up my cut on the way passed the front door, I was pulling it on when I entered the kitchen my mum was sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee nestled between her hands and was dressed her and my dad were whispering to each other my mum looked worried the stopped when I walked in they stopped

"What's going on dad?" I asked for the second time

"Matt's dead, The prospect. He was guarding the warehouse with Kenny and Juice when someone came fired a few shots, Juice got knocked out but Kenny was shot in the leg, you're mums going over to now." My dad rushed out texting on his phone and started gathering his stuff

"Jesus Christ is he gonna be okay?" I asked I felt my heart drop at the thought of Matt being dead I hadn't know the kid that long but he was decent guy,

"He's going to be fine, I'm guna wait with him till Opie gets back" She said as the Nanny bustled through the front door making me jump, I guessed she was coming to watch Tommy and Rebekah, Mum got up to talk to her I followed my dad out the door when he indicated for me to follow him

"Who was it?" I asked copying my Dad as he climbed onto his bike

"I dunno the boys are following the guys who did it we're going to meet up with them, I told them to hang back till we got there, Abel be ready they're armed and firing. Are you ready for this" He called over the noise of our bike I felt my heart speed up but I nodded

"Yeah,"

My dad and I sped out of town and down the highway we had been riding for around ten minutes when I saw the headlights of the motorbikes my dad went even faster I pulled harder on my accelerator to keep up with him, when we reached the back row of the bikes my dad waved his arm in my direction and pointed to Chibs who I was obviously supposed to pair off with, he rode to the front of the boys and I noticed down further then us was a black van speeding away all at once we sped up Opie and my dad in the lead followed by Happy, Tig, Chibs and I, When we were only 10 metres from the van my Dad pulled out his gun and fired shots at the van Opie followed I pulled mine out copying Chibs but didn't fire rather just had it ready. One of the bullets hit the back tyre which caused the van to swerve and hit a ditch on the side of the road the van rolled 3 times and landed on its roof, I was going to fast so by the time I hit my brakes and doubled back to the accident my dad and Opie were already there compared to the noise of the bullets and engines it was now eerie quiet the rest of the boys shut off their bikes and waited to see if anyone was alive inside the van after a minute shots were fired from inside the van and a few hit the opening of the ditch in front of my feet Chibs grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to the ground pressing me into the asphalt

"Get down Abel!" He yelled I covered my head as the shots continued Chibs pulled himself onto his knees and fired some shots back there was a yell from the van so I guessed one of them hit I saw my dad and Happy on the ground a few feet to my right and they both fired toward the van Tig was crouched behind the bikes to my left and I saw his body pop back up as he fired some shots of his own while Opie was further back behind his own bike. My heart was racing so hard I thought it would beat right out of my chest eventually the shots coming from the van stopped. The club advanced on the van carefully and slowly in case the shots continued the sliding door to the back of the van pushed open and a man crawled out on his stomach groaning I could see he had been shot in the shoulder, I kept my gun trained on his head as my dad and Opie jumped forward and pinned him to the ground I stood back further then everyone else on top of a pile of rocks for the height advantage, they were all yelling but my eyes went to the front seat of the van where blood covered the entire windshield my stomach flipped _Jesus Christ what the fuck am I doing here. _I don't remember what happened but the next thing I knew my dad and Opie were laying on the ground and the guy from the van was running towards me and our bikes before I could think or do anything else my gun moved to his forehead and I pulled the trigger. Bang. The man dropped dead onto the ground. When I had shot him he had been facing me so blood sprayed on my face and the front of my clothes I stood there in shock my hands began to shake and the gun felt heavy in my hands, everyone turned to stare at me, my eyes found my fathers and he held my eyes and I could see sadness and pride in his I wondered what he could see in mine fear? Shame? Guilt? Because I felt all of those. When the shock wore off the others my dad came and stood beside me he pulled the gun out of my now uncontrollably shaking hand and flicked the safety lock on before tossing it to Tig my Dad turned my shoulders so I was facing him he stared into my eyes before pulling me into a fierce hug I clung to him shaking

"Oh god what have I done, what have I done Daddy." I mumbled over and over again

"It's okay Abel, you did what you had to" My dad said into my ear and I'm unashamed to say that I cried. I had just taken a man's life. I felt more bodies as the club surrounded me and placed a hands on my shoulder or back in a way of comfort .

How I made it back to the clubhouse without falling off my bike I have no idea. When I walked inside the clubhouse my dad following close behind me my mum was seated at the bar with my grandma Gemma I couldn't talk to them right now they would have noticed the blood in my hair and the edges of my face

"Jesus Abel what happened?" My mum stood up coming towards me I looked her in the eye for a second but pushed passed her heading towards the apartment to clean up, I made it inside the door of the dorm before my legs decided they couldn't hold me anymore I leaned against the closed door and slid down it my knee's pulled up and my head in my hands a few minutes later I heard my mum follow me down the hallway and a set of heavier footsteps which I guessed belonged to my dad

"Tara don't! just leave him" My Dad said they were outside the door,

"No Jackson! Did you see him, did you look into his eyes? That is our son Jackson and you broke him." Tara said

"Tara, leave it! This isn't my fault. You know this life Tara. Abel knew what he was getting into, he'll be okay just give him a minute" Jax said more quietly

"I never wanted this for him Jax. You never wanted this life for him."

"Tara, it's too late now this is his life. He wanted this, just like I did and take a look I'm still here." I heard my dad say

"He's too much like you Jackson of course he wants this." Then I heard footsteps leading away followed by my dad's sigh and his footsteps following her back into the main clubroom.

There's only one person I wanted to talk to right now.

Jayde.

**So there we go. This was not the way I planned this chapter on going the words almost wrote themselves!  
>Part two of this chapters up next!<br>Review's will make it come faster! **

**Xx Jamie**


	7. Broken Part Two

**Broken- Part Two. **

I climbed off the floor of the dorm room and went over to the window I couldn't bring myself to walk back through the club house the clock on the bedside table told me it was 4:15 in the morning it didn't matter I pulled open the window and climbed out of it, I walked around to the front of the building and seen my dad sitting out the front with Opie I waited a few minute and they went inside I quickly ran to where I had parked my bike and climbed on, I started it and sped out of Teller- Morrow before anyone inside could come and investigate who's bike it was. I pulled up a few houses down from Jayde's and pulled out my phone I dialled Jayde's number it rang out and went to message bank I was about to climb back on my bike and head to the club house but my phone vibrated and I saw Jayde was calling me back.

"Hey" I said answering it

"_Abel? What's wrong?" She said her voice sounding worried_

"I ahm, could you meet me out front of your place? I asked

"_When?" _

"Now?" I asked hopefully

"_Abel it's four thirty in the morning" _

"I know but I really have to see you" I said

"_Yeah, okay where are you?" _

"A few doors down, out front in five?" I asked

"_yeah okay." She said then hung up. _

It was still dark outside so I stood under the street light in front of her house I wasn't waiting long when Jayde came out the side gate I guess she had snuck out her back door, she walked over to me her face was tired and her hair was pulled up into a messy bun she couldn't have looked more beautiful. She pulled me into a hug and stepped back to look me in the eye when her eyes went wide,

"Oh my god Abel is that blood?" Jayde said

"Yeah, shit sorry I forgot." I said wiping at my face again it was pointless the blood was dried I needed a shower

"You forgot?" She asked eyebrows raised "How do you forget that you have blood on your face?" Jayde said I shrugged

"I don't know, I've ahm had a bit of a rough night" I said looking down and the ground and shoving my hands in my pocket

"I'll say" she said crossing her arms across her head "what happened?" She asked

"I can't tell you, but it wasn't good. I just needed to see you I guess" I said pulling her into my arms again and she wrapped her arms around my back joining her hands holding me there I thought Jayde would protest but she just nodded into my chest

"Yeah okay I understand," she said

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I knew it was my Dad "Look I can't stay, I had to let you know that I can't take you to school today I've got shit I need to deal with but I'll call you tonight okay?" I said and she pulled back and nodded again

"Okay, are you going to be okay Abel?" I smiled down at her reassuringly

"I am now." I said I placed a kiss on her forehead and nudged her towards the house

"Call me" she whispered before she disappeared back around the side of the house.

When I got back to the clubhouse my Dad took one look at me and looked visibly relieved

"Don't ever go off like that again without telling someone" He chastised me, my mother who was sitting next to him nodded in agreement I just nodded in reply and walked back down to the dorm room this time actually going into the bathroom and taking a shower. Afterwards I pulled on some clean sweats and another SAMCRO t-shirt before climbing into bed and going to sleep and hoping that maybe I'd wake up and this would just have been a bad dream. _Yeah no such luck. _


	8. Men Of Mayhem

**Hi Kid's  
>Welcome to the mind of Thomas Teller.<strong>

**Thomas' POV  
><strong>Abel had killed a man, I wasn't supposed to know but over the year 's I discovered the only way you found out anything in my family was by eavesdropping which I had quickly become a professional at, I probably knew more about the club than Abel did and he was a prospect. I had always been closer to my Mum growing up, my Dad was always busy at Teller- Morrow or the club he used to take Abel and I to work with him and while Abel was fascinated by our father and loved to get his hands dirty in grease and oil I preferred to sit with Grandma Gemma in the office reading or playing on the computer eventually I would just turn down my Dad's request to come to TM with him and instead stayed home with my Mum. Abel was always my Dad's favourite I heard the story of the Club's trip to Belfast to rescue Abel countless times and after every recount I wondered if my Dad would go through the same amount of trouble for me? I doubted it. Abel had been raised on the back of a motorcycle and loved every minute of it, I however was uncomfortable and awkward on a bike sure I knew how to ride one and sometimes used it to impress girls at my old school with my in with the club but not anymore. Last semester I scored far above average on my end of year exams and received a scholarship and offer to attend an exclusive private school in Lodi, My Mum was over the moon of course, My Dad tried to be supportive and happy for me but I could tell he's heart wasn't in it. In truth I'm sure my dad would be content with us only graduating and following in his footsteps to T.M and the club but that wouldn't be my life, I didn't have the stomach or courage for it and that's not something I'm ashamed to admit either I knew what a life in the club could bring and I couldn't deal with it, I was jealous of Abel he was giving my Dad exactly what he wanted a Son he could be proud of and a future President to the Sons Of Anarchy.

When I woke up Monday morning at 7 I could hear my Grandma Gemma and Mum in the lounge room

"I'm so worried about him Gemma," My mum was saying I could hear the sadness in her voice

"Don't be, Abel is going to be fine Tara we all are" Gemma said

"Nothing is fine Gemma! My 17 year-old- Son just killed a man this morning" My mum replied and I felt my heart stop in my chest

"Oh my god." I said out loud I felt sick to my stomach _who? Why? _I strained my ears to hear the rest of the conversation but I could hear my mum crying and I guessed there would be no more discussion I dressed in the compulsory school uniform of a blazer, dress shirt, tie and slacks when I walked into the lounge my Mum had stopped crying and was instead was drinking a cup of coffee I could hear Grandma Gemma in the kitchen with Rebekah.

"Hey honey, nervous? Your first day at new school?" My mum asked as I leant down to kiss her on the cheek I sat down on the sofa beside her

"Yeah a bit" Who was I kidding it felt like there were giant moths flying around in my stomach

"Oh well you'll be fine, Thank god you got my brains and not your fathers." She said laughing I smiled at her and speaking of the devil my Father chose that moment to walk in the front door,

"Hey baby" My Mum said and stood up to hug him and the two shared a brief kiss

"Hey Babe" My Dad sat on the single seater couch beside the one I was on and my mum left the room to get him a coffee, he ran his hand over his face looking exhausted after a few moments he looked up and seemed surprised to see me there, I wasn't really surprised he hadn't noticed me

"oh hey Abel," He said before he squeeze his eyes shut in concentration "Sorry Juice, No Chibs" he's expression relaxed "THOMAS!" He said with a moment of clarity "Sorry kid it's been a rough morning." _Ouch that hurt._

"S'okay, you've probably got a lot on your mind" I said and he smiled at me

"First day at your new school right?" He asked, I nodded

"Yeah, I'm a bit nervous" I said

"Ehh don't be you're a Teller and Teller's always get what they want" He said standing up and clapping me on the shoulder before walking out of the room

"If only that were true." I said to an empty room.

**Abel's POV **

"Abel, Son wake up" I opened my eyes to see my Grandpa Clay standing beside my bed at the Clubhouse

"What time is it?" I groaned out sitting up and rubbing at my eyes

"Almost nine" He said "Look Abel can I say something?" Clay asked sitting on the end of my bed, I nodded not knowing what was coming

"Abel, I know I wasn't there this morning but I heard about what happened, Abel it's awful shit what you had to do but now you have to pull through it you mean a lot to this club and what you've done this morning has gained you a lot of respect you gave the club revenge for Matt's death and you struck back at the enemy, now I don't know what's going on inside that head of yours but you need to sort it out and I wanted you to know that I'm here if you need any help with all that sorting" Clay said and I stood up and pulled him into a man hug

"Thank's Grandpa." I said he nodded

"We've got church in an hour, You're dad wants you there" Grandpa Clay said I nodded and he walked out of the dorm shutting the door behind him, I sat on the edge of my bed and rested my face in my hands elbows on my knees and tried to shake the despair that hung over me, _I did what I had to. _

An hour later I walked into church without my cut on, I had searched everywhere for it and guessed someone had taken it to clean the blood off while I was sleeping, Most of the members were already seated around the table when I walked in aside from Kenny who was still in the hospital my Dad stood up and hugged me I returned it. 

"You okay son?" He asked me, I gave him a reassuring smile

"Yeah I'm fine" I said and went to sit beside Jake out of everyone's line of sight where the prospects usual sat

"No Abel, take a seat there," Opie said pointing to Kenny's empty chair, I nodded and sat down beside Happy who clapped me on the back

" Most of you know why we're here, this morning there was an attack on the club, We think it may be NORDS trying to re-establish business in Charming" Jax said and the table became tense "So now we have to put some extra precautions in place until the situation is handled, from now on I want three members covering the warehouse at one time and I need two members staying here at the clubhouse in case they try something here, Of course you'll all be paid accordingly. So what do you say everyone on board with the extra work?" he asked looking around the table there was all nods

"Okay good, Juice you take the rest of the day off Tara mentioned you might have some concussion take your ass home and rest, Jake, Clay and Bobbie take first watch at the Warehouse and the rest of you should hang around here for the day catch up on some sleep" There was general murmurs of agreement from around the table,

"And before we finish, Abel we have something for you" Opie said standing up and pulling my cut from somewhere behind him and handed it across the table to me I opened it up so it wasn't folded and on the front of the cut beneath where it said Prospect sat a patch that read **Men Of Mayhem, **It was a patch awarded to any of the club members who went above and beyond for the club by spilling blood in its honour.

"But I'm not patched in?" I said confused but feeling pride spread through my chest, Opie nodded

"We know, but the club voted and we all agreed that you deserve it Abel." Opie said walking around and placing a hand on my shoulder, I hugged him

"Thanks Uncle Ope, Boys" I said nodding in the direction of the table to all the club members who applauded me

"Abel remember whatever happens, SAMCRO will always be you're family." Happy said and the rest of the club nodded there agreement.


	9. A different kind of Teller

**Chapter 9.  
>Hey Kids, before we get into this chapter I just wanted to remind you of something in Season one, Do we all remember Kyle who appeared at the end of season One? He was excommunicated from the club sending Opie to prison by allowing him to get caught by not driving the getaway car and instead fleeing from the police.<br>Anyway let's just say he may be making reappearance and if you remember right Kyle had a son called Charlie and what do you know Jayde has a brother named Charlie. Funny that. **

Tuesday morning I was ready to go back to school, my mum had stopped in yesterday and picked up my class schedule and good thing to as I was already running late, when I rode round the corner on my bike I noticed Thomas waiting at the bus stop sitting on the end of the bench, three guys stood around him, I almost thought they were his friends when one reached out and pulled him up off the bench and pushed him to the ground, _what the fuck. _I pulled over and kicked my bike stand up getting off my bike I pulled my helmet of but kept it in my hand, the other boys clearly hadn't seen or heard me coming but Thomas did and looked up surprised to see me, Another boy said something to Thomas that I didn't hear and then kicked him in the gut Thomas pulled himself into a ball, _pussy.  
><em>  
>"HEY!" I yelled getting they're attention all three turned towards me they were probably a year younger then myself and all private schooled rich kids, I'd dealt with their type before all spoilt and all talk. The one who had pushed Thomas to the ground stepped forward,<p>

"Tommy get up" I said going chest to chest with the first guy who looked almost afraid but still too smug for my liking Thomas stood up and came to stand behind me; almost hiding.

"Abel don't, they're not worth it." Thomas said,

"Yeah Abel don't want you to get hurt" The kid I was standing chest to chest with said, I laughed and was almost prepared to let it go, when the kid found his balls and reached up and tried to sucker punch me in the face I grabbed his fist and pulled his arm so it was twisted behind his back

"Ohhh Big Mistake" I growled out and shoved him to the ground kicking him in the stomach then when he curled into a ball I let my shoe collide with his face, I turned on the two remaining boys who were staring shocked down at their friend I grabbed the one that had kicked Thomas in the stomach by the hair and pointed his head towards the ground "You see that? that's what I'm going to do to you if you ever fucking touch my brother again." I growled into his ear then brought my helmet up and hit him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him, I turned to the last kid and he backed up against the wall of the bus shelter and put his arms up in defence

"Please don't I won't tell anyone what happened. And I'll leave hi-him alone" The kid rushed out I just shrugged spat on the first guy then headed back to my bike grabbing Thomas on the arm and dragged him with me

"Abel you shouldn't have done that" Thomas said _What the fuck! _I forced him around to face me

"Excuse me?" I said getting into his face like only brothers could " I was defending you Thomas" I said

"I had it handled Abel!" Thomas said shouting back at me

" No you didn't Thomas, You were weak I saw you crawl up into a ball that's not the 'Teller' way of doing things" I said

"What you wanted me to fight back?" Thomas yelled back at me

"Yes! Tommy that's exactly what you should have done" I said

"There were three of them Abel I would never have won"

"What are you talking about I just took all three down! And it's not about winning it's about gaining respect you may not have won but you at least would have gone down with a fight!"

"I AM NOT YOU ABEL! I'M NOT SAMCRO!" Thomas almost screamed at me he pushed me in the chest then stormed off back toward s the bus shelter where his school bus had just pulled in.

I rode straight to Teller-Morrow after that my Dad needed to know how Thomas felt about the club, I had always assumed that Thomas would follow me to SAMCRO sure Tommy was smart and now he was at that expensive new private school but the thought of a Teller doing anything else but Outlaw seemed foreign to me. Thomas and I were third generation REDWOOD ORIGINIAL our grandfather JT was first Nine you don't just walk away from that.  
>I found my dad seated at the table in Church writing something down I knocked even though the door was open<p>

"Abel? I thought you were going to school today?" He asked closing the paperwork he was doing

"Yeah I was, look Dad can I have a word with you?" I asked

"Sure close the door take a seat," My dad said and I walked around the table and sat in Opie's VP chair, My dad chuckled

"What?" I asked

"Nothing I Just like the idea of you sitting there more permanently , It'd be good to see my own Son as VP one day." Dad said I smiled, I liked that Idea as well, Then got serious again

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about, Well same topic different Son" I said my dad tilted his head back indicating for me to continue with a confused look on his face "I was on my way to school this morning when I passed Thomas at a bus stop, Dad he was getting beat on" I saw him sit up straighter and looking angry "don't worry I stopped and, er sorted it out" Jax looked relieved

"So what then?" he asked

"It's just that Dad, he didn't even try to fight back he just curled up. Bitched out, and then after he told me I shouldn't have stood up for him"

My dad slouched back in his seat and sighed running his hand through his hair, "Abel, I don't know what to say to that. Thomas is" He paused searching for the right word "different"

"That's almost what he said, he told me he wasn't like me, He said he wasn't SAMCRO" I said hanging my head in shame at even having to pass along my younger brothers words, My dad sighed again

"Abel, I'm gonna be honest with you I don't think he is either, SAMCRO takes a certain kind of guy and Tommy just isn't SAMCRO material and I don't love him any less for it, I don't know what to do. With you it was easy you always wanted to be SAMCRO since you were 13 probably younger then that it was just a matter of time, But Tommy he's never wanted this life now I've accepted that you should as well." My Dad said with a sad look on his face

"But him getting beat on? I get that he's not SAMCRO I may not understand his decision but I understand if this life doesn't fit him but he's still a Teller and he still needs to stand up for himself" I said

"Well teach him then." My dad said shrugging his shoulders as if it was the easiest thing in the world, I was confused when I was 13 my dad had thrown me in the ring with a prospect and then taught me how to throw a decent punch without hurting myself he showed me how to dodge and the best and fastest way to cripple my opponent, I always thought he' d taught Thomas as well

"Didn't you show him already?" I asked my dad just shook his head

"No, I guess I didn't" My dad seeming confused as well

" Okay, I'll teach him tonight. Bring him by here, Will juice be around?" I asked

"Yeah I'll make sure he's here" Dad said then stood up with me to give me a hug,

"I'll see you later Dad" I said

"See you Son."

I made it to School in time for 4th period I was glad when I walked into English that Jayde was sitting there with a spare desk beside her I hadn't spoken to her since yesterday morning and a huge smile spread across her face when she seen me I swooped down to give her a quick kiss

"Hey," I said dropping into the desk beside her,

"Hey, I missed you" She said I grinned at her she blushed "Once again I did not mean to tell you that" she said I laughed

"So what'd I miss yesterday?" I asked

"Not much, were reading The Tempest, by Shakespeare" She said dropping her copy on my desk

"Great," I said sarcastically she giggled, when the bell rang and our teacher came bustling in I slipped her one last grin which made her giggle again before paying attention to the front.

After class I slung my book bag over my shoulder and took Jayde's books for her

"What do you have now?" I asked picking up her hand I noticed a few kids staring but I ignored them

"Psychology" She said leading the way to her class looking down to avoid everyone else's stares

"how about you?" She asked as we rounded another corner

"Nah, I don't really feel like going to class I was just going to head out" I said one class was enough for the day I was really only making an appearance to see Jayde and get my mother off my back,

"You're going to skip?" she asked in a low voice sounding both shocked and surprised glancing around in case teachers heard us , I laughed

"Yeah I am," I whispered back grinning at her innocence,

"Well then I am as well," she said leading the way in the opposite directing towards the front entrance, I raised my eyebrows at her

"Well I'm not stopping you" I said then tugged her towards a side corridor

"Wait where are we going?" She asked

"Well here's a tip, if you're trying to skip class don't go out the front exit where every teacher can see you." I said laughing she smiled then leaned over and placed a kiss on my mouth surprising me,

"Lead the way." She said. _Abel Teller you've created a monster. _


	10. Do You Trust Me?

**Chapter 10.  
>Sorry it took so long to get here! <strong>

Jayde and I rode out to the streams, it was beautiful and in the summer heat a perfect place to cool off I stripped off my shirt and jeans kicking off my shoes in the process and being careful to make sure my ankle holster stayed hidden with my jeans I waded into the water till it was waist deep Jayde watched in fascination as I tensed up from the cool water,

"You're insane Abel Teller if you think I'm following you in there" she said from where she was perched on a rock baking in the sun

"Who said anything about you coming in willingly?" I asked walking towards her threateningly with a huge grin on my face

"Oh no, Abel don't!" She sqealed when I grabbed her barefoot and picked and pulled her towards me off the rock she giggled as I pulled her into my arms

"Abel no!" was the last thing I heard before I fully submerged the both of us under the water she came up splashing and spluttering, I laughed and flicked my hair out of eyes "I. CANNOT. BELIEVE. YOU. JUST. DID. THAT" she shouted pushing her hair out of her face causing me to laugh harder before she lunged at me and attempted to push my shoulder and head under the water, I grabbed her around the waist and instead held her to me she wriggled for a second to see if she could get out of my hold, she was standing on a higher part of the embankment making which made her slightly taller than me, she attempted to shake me off for a few more seconds before stilling and looking into my eyes, she lowered her lips and brought them down to mine I pulled away to get some air and Jayde made quick work of placing kisses on my neck and under my ear I felt her pull some skin into her mouth leaving a hickey I grabbed her chin gently and brought her lips back to mine, I felt her wriggle again under my hands and I pulled back to look at her

"Sorry my t-shirts really heavy from the water" she said smirking at me knowing my reaction, I grinned at her she practically placed the idea in my head

"Well we can't have that now can we" I said and started pushing her t-shirt up from the bottom every bit of flawless skin that became uncovered I kissed sending shivers up her spine I heard jade moan when I placed a kiss in the centre of her chest above where her bra joined, she pulled her shirt the rest of the way over her head and tossed it onto the bank of the stream, and grabbed my face impatiently bringing it back to her own, her hands were in my hair tugging on it trying to bring my face impossibly closer while I rubbed circles into her thighs before things could get any more heated my cell phone rang the ring tone signalling it was my Dad, I pulled away from Jayde

"Fuck, sorry I have to get this." I said and jogged up the bank to my discarded clothes digging my cell out of my pocket

"Yeah?" I said flipping it open

"_Abel? It's Tig Where are you?" _Tig said sounding frustrated

"At the streams why? And where's my Dad?" I asked this couldn't be good.

"_Look kid there's been another attack, You need to get to the club house now" _Tig rushed out

"Jesus Christ is everyone okay?"

"_Yeah, everyone's fine you're Dad's gone to pick up your Ma and Beck. I'm going to go get Tommy now, Abel the clubs going on lockdown." _

"Shit, Okay I'll be there in 5" I said I hung up my phone and turned back to Jayde who was now standing on the side of the bank looking at me confused

"Everything Okay Abel?" She asked

"No not really, Here take this it's dry" I said tossing her my wife beater and the I quickly re dressed I pulled on my jeans forgetting about my gun which was hidden inside them and it fell out onto the ground

"Oh my god, Abel is that gun?" she asked

"Yes and we need to leave. Now" I said and once I was fully dressed I grabbed my SAMCRO jumper out of my bag and gave it to her

"Here it'll keep you warm." I said _Shit what do I do with Jayde? _

"Abel what's going on why are you carrying a gun" She asked sounding freaked out and watching me as I hurried around

I stopped "Jayde do you trust me?" I asked she stepped closer and put one of her hands on either of my shoulders looking me in the eye

"Of course"

"good I'll explain things later but right now, I need to get to the club house, I could drop you home, or you could come with me?" I asked I'd feel better if she was safe

"Yeah okay, I always wanted to see inside" She said giving me a tense smile and I could tell she trusted me but still had some doubt, I gave her one more quick kiss

"Good," Then we both climbed back on the bike and headed towards charming.

**A/N  
>Poor Abel can't seem to catch a break!<br>Review and the next chapter will come faster **

**Xx Jamie**


	11. Daddy Issues

** Here we go folks!  
><strong> 

Jayde and I pulled into Teller- Morrow just after my Dad, Mum and Becky the whole place seemed to be in chaos the parking lot was full and there were members from the Tacooma Charter were everywhere along with all the SAMCRO members and their old Ladies and kids. My Mum rushed off with her medical bag into the clubhouse and I guessed someone was hurt my dad walked over carrying Beck he took me by the shoulder and led me away from Jayde and spoke in a low voice

"Hey Son, I need you to watch your sister, things are bad Abel. Happy took a bullet to the leg your mums working on him now and Bobbie's over at Saint Thomas, he got shot in the chest and his lungs collapsing" My dad rushed out

"Jesus Christ what's the plan? What can I do?" I asked

"Right now? Nothing. We'll sit church as soon as Happy's patched up, what I need from you is to watch your sister and see if your Grandma Gemma needs help" Dad said passing me Becky "Who's this?" He asked turning us so we walked back to Jayde he took in her wet clothes and un-crow-eater-like- appearance.

"Oh shit sorry, Dad this is Jayde my ahh _girlfriend?"_ I said looking at Jayde for confirmation she smiled at me then held out her hand towards my dad who raised his eyebrows at the word girlfriend,

"It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Teller, Abel's told me lots about you" I winced that could sound bad to my Dad, The last thing the club needed was me giving up all their secrets

"You too, call me Jax and hopefully he hasn't told you too much . Abel stay in the compound you hear?" My Dad said shaking her hand but looking at me pointedly then turned and stalked off towards the club house.

"Sorry about him, he's not normal so impolite its just as you can tell things are a little tense around here" I said

"Yeah I noticed that" As another 5 motorbikes came burning into the lot

"Common let's get inside" I said placing Becky on the ground and taking her hand

"Wait aren't you going to introduce us?" Jayde asked looking down and smiling at Becky who was squinting against the sun to look at Jayde

"yeah of course, This is my baby sister Rebekah, Bekah this is Jayde" I said pointing between then Jayde held out her hand for Becky to shake, But Rebekah just frowned and held her arms up for me to pick her up

"I'm not a baby Abel" She said when I picked her up and laughed

"Mhmm sure you're not" I shot Jayde an apologetic look for Rebekah's rejection of a handshake

"Common Jayde, I'll show you around" I said and led us inside the Clubhouse.  
>Once inside I handed Rebekah off to Grandma Gemma and showed Jayde the Bar, carefully avoiding the Chapel as I guessed that's where they had Happy removing his bullet I led her down the hallway and when we were on our way back from the dorm where Jayde had changed into some spare sweats she had on her getting out of her wet jeans, passed along all the old photos along the wall when she stopped and looked at one of the frames looking like she'd seen a ghost<p>

"You okay Babe?" I asked looking at the one she was staring at it was of my Dad, Grandpa Clay, Uncle Tig and another guy with light coloured short hair they were all wearing cuts I had seen the photo before and figured it was a member who had transferred or died and never asked any question's.

"Oh my god Abel, That's my Dad" She said pointing to the unknown man

"What?" I asked lifting the frame off the wall for a better look

"Are you sure?" I asked shocked,

"Of course I'm sure Abel, That's my Dad!" She said and we both looked at each other shocked

" You never mentioned your Dad was SAMCRO" I said still staring at the photo confused, _How the hell do you forget to mention shit like this. _

"I didn't know! I knew he grew up here but that's it! Abel what does this mean?" She asked

"I'm not sure," I said shrugging still trying to get my head around it "What did you say your Dad's name was?"

"Kyle. Kyle Hobart." She said at first I didn't recognise the name but it set off little warning bells in my head but I still couldn't quite place where I'd heard it

"Common we'll go find my Grandpa Clay" I said taking her hand Clay would know what was going on.  
>We walked out into the main clubroom and found my Grandpa Clay seated at the Bar talking to my Grandma Gemma I walked up to them<p>

"Hey Grandma, Grandpa this is Jayde" I said smiling at them and indicating to Jayde with the photo frame still in hand

"Oh hey Baby," Grandma Gemma said kissing my cheek then looked over at Jayde and put her hand on her hip "Hi Sweet heart; Gemma" She said holding out her hand but not looking very friendly I saw Jayde shrink back a little but took her hand anyway Clay rolled his eyes at me at Gemma's theatrics

"And I'm Clay" Grandpa Clay said shaking her hand but with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you both" Jayde said meekly with a shy smile

"Ahm Grandpa I was wondering If we could ask you something?" I asked holding out the photo frame Clay took it from me and looked at it frowning

"Where'd you find this?" he asked sounding a little angry

"On the wall" I said confused pointing towards the hallway

"It shouldn't have been there, I thought we got rid of most of these" Clay said sounding confused as well

"Got rid of what? Clay the guy on the end there, that's Jayde's Dad," I said and Grandpa Clay's head snapped up looking passed me at Jayde looking both shocked and concerned

"Jesus Christ, Abel I ahm think we better talk to your Dad about this" Clay said

"What? Why?" I asked

"Did you know your Dad was SAMCRO sweetheart?" Grandma Gemma asked ignoring me

"I had no idea! I knew he used to live here but that's it I never even knew of the Sons Of Anarchy till I moved to Charming" Jayde said Gemma pursed her lips and put both her hands back on her hips

"Mhmm,"

"You know what? Now's not a good time to bring this shit up, It'd be best if you didn't mention this to anyone right now. Especially not Opie why don't you kids take Beckah out to the play equipment I'll ah hold onto this" Clay said looking distracted and placing the frame face down on the bar

"But wh-" I was about to argue when Clay gave me a look and said in a lower voice

"Later, now do as your told Abel" I shrugged and gave him a dirty look grabbed both Jayde and Becky by the hands leading them back outside.

**Next Chapter's in Jayde's POV get excited! **


	12. Girl Talk

**Okay kids, here we go what we've all been waiting for.  
>Welcome to the Mind of Jayde Hobart <strong>

Abel and I were sitting on the swings holding hands while he's little sister played on the slide beside us, We were both lost in our own thought's my head was reeling how had my Dad been involved in the club he was a lot younger in that photo and a lot happier then I had ever seen him, now days he walked around with a permanent frown carrying a giant scar on his back.

My thoughts were interrupted when a boy in a private school uniform walked into the play area there was no mistaking that he and Abel were related he had dark brown hair that fell in his face and the same blue eyes as Abel the boy was cute, in a neat and shy way a lot different to Abel's scruffy and hardness, something was different about him though Abel held this air of confidence and recklessness about him while this boy didn't seem to quiet fit in.

"Hey" the boy said dropping his school bag by the gate

"Oh hey Tommy this is Jayde, Jayde this is my brother Thomas" Abel said gesturing between us

"So you were Abel's hot date the other night" Thomas said in a teasing tone and Abel swung forward legs out stretched and kicked him I laughed and raised my eyebrows at Abel

"Where'd you hear that?" Abel asked reaching out to kick Thomas again who managed to dodge him

" Juice!" Thomas said laughing

"Juice?" I questioned looking between the two

"Yeah he's a member here," Abel said standing up and walked behind me to push me on the swing

"You mean that's his name?" I asked laughing, Thomas laughed as well

"Yeah, and he's haircuts as stupid as his nickname" Thomas said sitting in the swing Abel just vacated

"Hey don't let him hear you say that or he'll beat you into next week" Abel said jokingly then he stopped pushing me "Which reminds me you and I have some business to attend to" He said nudging Thomas with he's foot

"Oh really what's that?" Thomas said twisting the chains of the swing so that he was facing us

"Dad told me to teach you how to fight, " Abel said a huge grin on his face

"No way" Thomas said shaking his head

"Yep, me you twenty minutes the boxing ring" Abel said

"Oh shit your serious" Thomas said in disbelief

"Hey watch your mouth your sister's there" A woman said appearing at the gate arms folded across her chest

"Hey Ma" Abel said and the lady walked over to kiss he's cheek

"Hey Honey," the she turned to me with a look that made me sit up straighter _What's with all these women and intimidating looks?_

"You must be Jayde?" She said giving me a warm smile after a few moments I nodded and smiled back

"Yeah Hi, Your Abel's Mum?" I asked

"yeah I'm Tara, it's great to meet you" she said offering me her hand I shook it _she seems nice _"I hope these boys are treating you well" Tara said placing a kiss on Thomas' head in way of greeting

"Yeah they are, actually it was about to get boring they were saying something about a boxing ring" I said grinning Tara laughed

"Yeah Mum did you know that Dad's making me fight Abel?" Thomas asked leaning into his mother's side who wrapped an arm around his shoulders

"What?" She said turning to Abel

"He's being dramatic, I'm simply going to show him some way's to defend himself" Abel said massaging my shoulders

"I don't need you to show me anything" Thomas said standing up getting agitated

"No? cause you were doing so well this morning" Abel said and I saw Thomas's face drop,

"What happened this morning?" Tara asked her voice full of concern

"Nothing!" Both the boys answered at once then Thomas added "Fine, I'll meet you in the ring 20 minutes" Before he sulked off grabbing his school bag and headed back to the clubhouse, Tara watched him go then turned back on Abel raising her eyebrows in a way that reminded me so much of Abel

"Don't sweat it Ma, I've got it under control" He said walking in front of me giving her that cheeky grin that made my heart skip a beat whenever he used it on me

"Mhmm, well don't hurt him too much I don't need to be patching someone else up today" She said

"Oh yeah how is Happy?" Abel asked before Tara answered I cut in

"Happy? Another odd nickname?" I asked looking incredulously up at Abel

"You'll get used to it Sweety hang around her long enough you'll develop your own ridiculous nickname" She said laughing and sitting on the swing beside me, "Oh and Happy's fine, drowning himself in Tequila as we speak" she said with another laugh Abel leaned against the pole of the swing set

"Good, I'm glad" He said

"Why don't you go check on things with your Dad do your thing with Tommy I'll keep Jayde company" Tara said and I was straight away nervous

"Yeah okay" Abel said he looked over at me and smiled a smile that made my heart drop to my feet "You going to be okay babe?" He asked me I nodded

"Yeah I'll be fine, I'll see you in a bit" I replied and before I could move or do anything he swept down and gave me a kiss then turned and left while I sat there stunned, Tara laughed.

"Sorry about that" I said shyly

"Nah it's okay believe it or not but Abel is exactly like Jax and he was as impossible to tame at that ages, still is and Abel is a spitting image of Jax" Tara said glancing over to check on Rebekah

"Yeah I notice they look a lot alike" I said remembering back to when I had meet the President of The Sons of Anarchy not long before. " So I'm guessing this is the part where you ask me what my intentions are?" I asked after a long moment of silence Tara laughed,

"Oh god no. He's got an intense scary Grandma for that I just wanted to say that I'm glad Abel found you, I seen how happy you made him after your date the other night and it's getting harder and harder to find something that makes Abel so happy lately he's had a rough few days but just seeing him now with you I can tell he's at ease when your around, I guess I'm just making sure that your feeling the same way about him as he is about you?" Tara said and I felt a huge smile spread across my face knowing how happy I make Abel and truth be told I felt the same way about him

"I-" I began to say when Tara cut me off

"I know it's early stages but I know how strongly he feels about you and I don't want you to be scared off by any of this" Tara said gesturing around her and I knew she was about to continued rambling but I cut her off with my next words

"It's okay Tara, I feel the same way about Abel, he's really amazing and you don't have to worry I'm not going anywhere it takes more than a few tough guys on motorcycles and a gun to scare me away" I said giving her a reassuring smile she smiled warmly back at me and reached across to squeeze my arm in an affectionate way

"Good, and what was that about a gun?" She said her face clouding with confusion, figuring she knew everything I went onto explain

" The one Abel carries? It fell out of his jean's today when he was getting redressed down at the streams" I said shrugging like it was no big deal though at the time it had totally freaked me out

"Abel's carrying? Oh my god" Tara said sighing and dropped her face into her hands then she turned her head and looked at me "You were naked down at the streams with my son today?" Tara asked, I swallowed hard _ah oh. _I opened my mouth to defend myself but before I could get out a word Tara laughed

"Well well Abel really is his father's son" Tara said then swung nudging me to the side with her swing.

**Please Please review and let me know what you think of the story in Jayde's POV.  
>Also let me know what you think of Tara<br>Cheers Jamie. **


	13. My Brother's Keeper

**Chapter 13.  
>Ladies and Gentlemen Thomas Teller.<br>**

**Thomas' POV **

Abel and I stood inside the boxing ring, he pulled his shirt over his head so he stood in only in his jeans and started taking off his rings and placing them out of the way,

"Come on shirt off Tommy," Abel said stretching his arm muscles

"Are you serious?" I asked, I worked out a few times a week but nowhere near as much as Abel I knew I was fit and had muscle tone but it was still intimidating being next to someone like Abel who girls worshipped,

"Think of it as confidence building," Abel said shrugging his shoulders to loosen the muscles, I sighed there'd be no winning with Abel I stripped off my shirt so I stood in the spare sweats that I had borrowed from the dorm, I heard a wolf whistle from behind me I turned to see my Aunt Lyla arms crossed and grinning at me

"Hey Aunt Lyla" I said blushing and grinning at the same time, She may be my Aunt _well kinda _but hell she used to be a pornstar and I'm a 15-year-old boy what other reaction would I have? Whenever she was around I found I stuttered more and turned bright red ever since I had found those old dirty mags featuring Lyla on the cover under Abel's bed one day I could never look at her the same.

"Hey Tommy, It's good to see you kid" She said climbing up onto the ring and pulled me into a hug I hugged her back _enthusiastically _

"Yeah its really good to see you to Aunt Lyla" I said,

"Common Tommy let's go!" Abel said from behind me and I pulled away reluctantly

"See you later?" I asked hopeful

"Yeah sure, I think your Uncle Ope and I will be here a while longer" She said and gave a little wave heading back into the clubhouse

"god she's hot" I said to Abel when she was out of earshot

"Naw ya think? Girl used to be a pornstar of course she's hot, now common focus your head" Abel said and tossed me some tape to tape my wrist and hand to protect them from damage. I taped my hands and turned to face Abel waiting for instruction he went on to explain how to stand and how I should form a fist as not to hurt myself half way through Abel's instruction on how to keep your balance while delivering a kick to the ribs I noticed my Dad in my peripheral lighting a cigarette before coming to stand ringside, I felt the need to prove something to him I wasn't really sure why I had never felt the need to before now,

"So can we do this?" I ask Abel cutting off whatever he was saying

"What?" Abel asked looking confused and annoyed at being interrupted, I didn't reply but instead took a shot at his face swinging my right fist towards him but Abel was fast and dodged me and instead he ended up landing a shot on my ribs knocking the air out of me

"That was good Tommy come on try again" Abel said from behind me I stood and turned around and this time Abel was ready I stepped with my foot forward throwing my body weight into the punch and missed where I was aiming (his face) but clipped his shoulder instead but before I could step back Abel grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back forcing me to the ground "You've got to be quicker," Abel said and I yanked my arm out of his grip panting and pushed myself up off the ground. This time I faked with my left and when Abel turned to defend himself I brought my left up and sucker punched him in the lip splitting it I seen blood come to the surface, I grinned that was payback for the rib shot Abel bent over and reached up to check his wound and I looked over at my dad who was grinning at me in the first show of approval I think I'd seen from him in a while

"Good work Tommy" He said I grinned before I felt Abel's fist connect with my mouth knocking me off my balance so I ended up on the mat of the ring

"Never turn your back on your opponent you little shit," Abel said spitting blood of the side of the mat and I tasted blood in my own mouth, I looked up and Abel went over grabbed my Dad's In a man handshake my dad clapped him on the back and helped him down from the ring

"Go get cleaned up son" Dad said to Abel who swaggered off to the clubhouse "You alright Tommy?" Dad asked climbing into the ring

"Yeah I'm fine" I said using the water bottle he passed me to rinse out my mouth,

"Good you ready for round two?" Dad asked I raised my eyebrows in question

"Against you?" I asked he nodded grinning

"If you're up for it?"

'Yeah sure" I tossed my drink bottle aside

"attaboy!" Dad said and stripped off his own shirt and rings then smiling he faced me we faced off assessing each other I moved first and before I could even lift my arm to lay a punch Jax ducked and laid a gentle tap to my stomach I hardly felt it _he's taking it easy on me._

"Come on Old Man you've got more than that in you" I taunted Dad just grinned

"You've got to move faster Thomas"

"And you've got to hit harder, Come on do you hold back on Abel?" I asked

"No, but-" I didn't let him finish as I reached out to punch him catching him off guard what happened next was so fast that I can't be sure how it actually went down but all of a sudden I was standing then almost out of reflect he's elbow came up and caught me in the eye knocking me to the ground

"jesus Christ Thomas I'm sorry that was a reflect! Shit, Tara?" I heard my Dad saying I just pulled my knees up and pressed my palm to my face yeah I was definitely going to have a black eye tomorrow

"Oh my god Jackson what happened?" I heard Mum ask panting a little I guessed she had ran from the playground and I felt her hand on my shoulder then she pulled my hand away "Come on Baby my kits in the car," Mum helped me up and when I looked up my dad was staring at me "I'm really sorry Thomas" I just nodded speechless and followed mum to her car which was parked near the entrance I was standing by the trunk of the car when a black van came squealing into the lot the slide door flew open and a man with gun, wearing a balaclava was on the other side my Mum looked from the driver's side and screamed "JAX!" I could hear the fear in her voice but I was paralysed with fear the guy with the gun jumped out and grabbed me I pushed back trying to wrestle him off but shock made me weak he held the gun to my head and then through me into the van, the door slid shut behind me "Thomas!" I heard my dad yell before the van squealed out of the parking lot bullets bouncing off it from the outside.

**MAJOR CLIFF HANGER I KNOW!  
>REVIEW! It'll make the update come faster!<br>Also sorry for Chapter 12 Fanfiction was having a breakdown and wouldn't upload it properly but it's up now! **

**Xox Jamie. **


	14. The Prodigal Son

**Here we go folks.**

_The van squealed out of the parking lot bullets bouncing off it from the outside._

**Thomas' POV**

A voice with a thick Mexican accent yelled from the driver's seat

" I thought we were grabbing his old Lady?"

"We scored better this is his kid" The guy holding me yelled back then the van swerved throwing us against the wall of the van, a bullet must have hit the tyre because the van swerved again angrily I squeezed my eyes shut as we banged hard against the wall of the van again I felt one of my ribs crack, I screamed in pain the van swerved again and I heard an

"OH SHIT!" before the van collided with a pole. Then everything went black.

**Jax POV **

The van with Thomas in it collided with a pole I stopped my bike kicking down the stand and climbed off without shutting it off Opie, Juice and a few other guys from the Tacoma charter continued shooting at the van

"HEY! STOP! MY KIDS IN THERE" I yelled to them and they stopped we advanced on the van as quickly and cautiously as possible I checked the driver first he was face down on the steering wheel

"Opie grab him!" I Said and moved on I counted to three and pulled the sliding door of the van open and pointed my gun in ready to shoot anyone opposing me but when I looked in the guy who I guessed grabbed Thomas and was lying face down on the van floor and Thomas was on his back unconscious blood streaming from his nose

"Thomas! Tommy hey can you hear me?" I climbed into the van and cradled his head the rest of the guys with me grabbed the other guy and dragged him out "Hey call an ambulance!" I shouted to Opie who appeared at the door looking in, Opie pulled out his phone and dialled "Hey Tommy it's going to be okay Daddy's here," I felt for a pulse and felt it still going steady he must only be unconscious

"It's on its way Jax, what do we do with the other guys?" Opie asked I didn't take my eyes away from Thomas' face

"Take them up to the gun warehouse chain them up, then sober Happy up were gonna need his help for what I have planned for these guys" I said

"Yeah alright," Opie said then he rushed off and I heard the ambulance pull up moments later.

**Abel's POV**

I sat in the waiting room with Juice, Opie and Clay, Juice was sitting next to me and talking but I couldn't hear what he was saying, I was so overwhelmed by my thoughts that I hardly registered anything going on around me. They had tried to take my brother. My dad had rode in the ambulance with him and My mum had driven I had to ride of to St. Thomas without knowing anything other than Thomas had been kidnapped and hurt, how badly I didn't even know a million questions ran through my head, Was he shot? Stabbed? Beaten? I didn't know, that's why it was such a huge relief when my dad appeared in the waiting room entrance the whole club stood up I went to my dad and he pulled me into a hug

"How is he Dad?" I asked when I pulled away

"He's critical but stable, When he was in the back of the van he must have got thrown against the side because one of his ribs broke and it punctured one of his lungs, It was a bit touch and go for a second there but he's stable now, he's got a few bruises and a cracked rib on his opposite side other than that the doctors say he'll be fine," Dad said looking like the weight of the world was on his shoulders he ran his hand through his hair and I heard the club mutter choice curse words

"Jesus Christ" I said sitting down feeling as if I was going to pass out "Dad who did this?" I asked, and he shook his head

"Where's the guys from the van?" Dad turned to Ope and asked

"They're up at the gun where house with Happy, Chibs, Tig and Tacoma boys are up there as well we were just waiting to see how Thomas was," Opie explained

"Okay, any idea who they are?" Jax asked

"Nope they're not talking; Happy's waiting for my word to start erm working it out of them. Jax it's weird shit one was Mexican the other's white and the guys that attacked Bobbie and Happy today were black I think we're dealing with more than one enemy here," Opie said looking exasperated

"Jesus, Find out what those two guys know then kill them." My dad said "I have to stay here but I want you all up there, you as well Abel" he continued Juice, Opie and Clay hugged my Dad all muttering they're 'okay's' and I was about to follow when Dad caught my arm "Hold up a second Abel?" My dad said I nodded and stood next to him "Abel listen to me, I know you don't like all this shit but I need you to find out who did this to your brother, okay? It's important. You do what you have to and don't leave that warehouse till we have the name of the guy calling the shots. You understand son?" I nodded getting a sick feeling in my stomach knowing what was coming next "Abel if I could be there I'd kill these guys as retaliation for your brother, but I can't be there do you understand what I'm asking of you Abel?" he asked I nodded my head

"Yeah Dad I get it, I'll do it I'll kill them" I said

"Thankyou Son." He said and pulled me into another hug this time longer "Where's your sister?"

"She's with Grandma Gemma she dropped Jayde at home as welll, I'll ring her and let her know about Tommy, Becky should stay there tonight" I said thinking ahead

"Yeah okay," He said I nodded and clapped him on the shoulder heading towards the exits

"And Abel?" I turned around and faced him again "I love you Son, be safe".

**There we go Kids REVIEW!**


	15. Do Unto Others

**Hi Guys!  
>So HUGE mistake I accidently posted my chapters in the wrong order so this should have been Chapter 15 then the Chapter with Jax and Tara in the hopsital should have been Chapter 16! So sorry about that hope no one's too confused by it! <strong>

Opie, Juice and I rode out to the gun warehouse around ten thirty at night, Clay had gone home to let Gemma know what was going on and also so there was some protection. Grandma Gemma didn't want to stay at the clubhouse when no one was around. When we arrived at the warehouse it was silent almost eerie until a scream that made your skin crawl pierced the silence I looked over at Juice who nodded at me _Happy had started his interrogation._ I had never seen Happy in action but both Kenny and Juice and described it to me and the shit they said made me want to block my ears, the first time Juice had been exposed to it he said he had thrown up, Some sick part of me then had wanted to see it experience something like that just to see what it was like but now? Now I couldn't think of anything worse. I followed Opie into the Warehouse inside under one main light sat the two guys from the van tied back to back beside a table which was scattered with various weapons and torture devises in a half circle around that sitting out of the light were the club member's Tig was at hand closest to Happy in case he needed assistance while Chibs sat on top of some old crates not looking particularly interested and I could hear the Tacoma boys on patrol behind the Warehouse.

"Hey Abel, how's Tommy?" Happy asked placing down the scalpel he was holding

"He'll be okay, any luck here?" I asked trying not to be sick the man closest to me who was Mexican had 4 small holes in his stomach the size of a golf balls, and seemed to be missing parts of his eyelids.

"Not yet, but I haven't gotten very creative either" Happy said picking up the scalpel again, the Man facing away from us yelled out

"NO Please don't! we don't know anything! We weren't even going to grab the Kid we were there for Jax Teller's old lady! Please" _They were there for my mum? Hell no. _

Somehow my voice came out calmer then I thought possible and the casual tone in my voice even scared me when I said

"Break his Ribs Hap." It's what they had done to Thomas they needed a taste of their own medicine

"Abel, are you sure you're okay with this man?" Juice said to me and I saw Opie nod along agreeing with his question

"It's okay my Dad asked me too, I'll be fine" I said in a low voice so the men chained up couldn't hear.

"Do it." Opie said to Happy who took out a wooden baseball bat from under the table Happy weighed it in his hand for a second then using both arms swung it back and brought it down on the man's left side of his body the man screamed and slumped forward in his seat, Happy used his hand to check the man's side checking to make sure he actually broke the ribs he grinned satisfied and then pulled his hand away

"Broke at least three,"

"Good" I said I walked over to the guy who was still slumped forward without thinking a grabbed him by the his hair and yanked his head backwards so I could look into his face which was bruised and swollen and was covered in blood from a wound from his forehead,

"who sent you" I spat out and the man winced he's breathing was laboured,

"Go to hell." The guy spat back, I held out my hand to Happy for the baseball bat and he passed it to me I swung back and using all my strength brought the bat back down on the same side as before, the guys screamed again,

"I'm going to answer again, who sent you?" I said pulling at the guys hair again when he had quietened down,

"WE DON'T KNOW! OKAY WE DON'T KNOW!" The Mexican guy with the sliced eyelids said I moved around so I was facing him,

"What do you mean you don't know?" I shouted in his face pushing the end of the bat into one of his opened wounds

"WE WERE PAID, okay we were paid! We got a duffle bag full of cash a prepay cell phone, address and photos of Jax Teller's family. We were supposed to take his old lady and leave her in the van outside of Lodi and then call the number on the cell to arrange a pickup, we didn't know names or faces" He said "You're face was in those photo's as well, If we couldn't grab his old lady we were supposed to grab you, but we settled for the other boy he was easier to grab"

"Jesus Christ, where's the cell?" Chibs said coming over,

"In the duffle probably still in the van cash is in there too" The man said spitting up a mouth full of blood I stepped back "Please man I swear that's all we know" I looked to Opie and gestured to follow me we went into the gun room followed by the rest of the guys except for Juice who lingered in the other room

"I'll go get the duffle from the depo, I'll take the other prospect with me" Juice said

"Okay, call me as soon as you've got it" Opie said

"Yeah okay man" Juice said taking off out the door,

When the rest of us were inside the gun room I closed the door behind us.

"You think he's telling the truth?" I asked

"Yeah I do, he wouldn't dare lie" Opie said

"I've pressed them pretty hard, That's all they know" Happy said and Tig nodded in agreement

"So what do we do with them now?" Chibs asked

"I'll take care of it." I said and walked back out to the other room

"Wait Abel what are you doing?" Tig called after me I ignored him and went to the man who's ribs I had broken and had been silent through the whole exchange and seen that he was unconscious which made what I had to do so much easier I pulled out my gun from the holster flicked off the safety aimed it at his head and squeezed the trigger, blood exploded from his head and covered the floor the guy on the other side screamed and begun to thrash about in his chair yelling I quickly shifted the gun and closing my eye's squeezed the trigger silencing him. When I turned around all the guys were staring at me

"Jesus Christ Kid," Tig said standing with his hands on his hips, I tossed my gun on the ground and walked out of the Warehouse without another word once outside I doubled over and through up, when I was confident that I was done vomiting I straightened up only to see blood on my shoes and start retching again, after a few minutes of retching I felt less nauseous I walked over to my bike getting on I caught a glimps of my reflection in my side mirrors and hardly recognised myself

"Who the hell am I?" I said aloud leaning forward bracing myself on the handle bars of my bike and closed my eyes

"You're the guy who takes care of his family" A voice said from behind me I sat up straight over and looked over to the door way of the Warehouse, It was Happy

"How do you do it Happ?" I asked and I could feel my breath getting shaky, Happy shrugged

"I ask myself if I'm doing it for the right reasons, which is what you should do Abel. Those men in there hurt your brother they deserved to die, So before that guilt and grief eat you up you remember that you did the right thing, you did what had to be done" Happy said then disappeared back inside, Why had I done it? Because my dad asked me to? No, I did this because of Thomas. Someone had hurt my little brother _they deserved this._

**Author's Note.  
>So this chapter was a bit strange to write, I don't know if this was really out of character for Abel but I think this is the way I want to develop his character.<strong>

**Let me know what you think! **

**Jamie**


	16. You're Not Poison

**Hey Guys  
>I've been watching Season 3 lately so some of this chapter is based on what happened there and the thing's Jax promised Abel.<br>Enjoy!**

**Abel's POV**

It was after midnight when I got home, Mum and Dad were staying at the hospital the night with Tommy, and Becky was staying at Grandma Gemma's so the house was empty, I climbed the stairs and went into my room collapsing on my bed I lay on my back staring at the ceiling for a few seconds when my phone buzzed it was a message telling me to check my voicemail I pressed the button and heard Jayde's voice on the other end

"_Hey Abel it's Jayde I was just calling to see how Thomas was, Call me when you get this beeep" _I hit the call back option when the automatic machine kicked in hoping she was still up it rang three times before she answered

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Jayde it's Abel" I said

"oh hey, how's Thomas doing?" Jayde said her voice sounding full of concern

"He has a punctured lung and broke one rib, fractured another and is a little busted up" I said and I could hear the tiredness in my own voice

"Oh my god. But he's going to be okay right?" She asked I could hear the emotion in her voice

"Yeah he's going to be fine, doctors said he should make a full recovery"

"And how about you? Are you going to be okay Abel?" She asked the question caught me off guard and I didn't know how to answer,  
>"Abel?" Jayde asked after I had been silent for too long<p>

"Yeah, I'm here sorry I just it's all a bit much you know? And its so quiet here it's strange not hearing my family moving around doing their shit." I answered

"Your home alone? Abel is that really safe?" Jayde asked her voice going up a notch with worry, I smiled at her concern truth is I hadn't really thought of my own safety

"Don't worry about me Darlin' I can take care of myself" I said putting up a façade to ease her worry

"I think I should come over," Jayde replied, I was liking that idea right now, not because she offered any protection but I'm sure she could offer some _comfort_

"Jayde really it's fine, It's late and you've got school tomorrow" I said trying not to be to convincing

"Forget school, you need me more"

"Jayde I-"

"Abel come on let me take care of you, Your brother was attacked tonight" Jayde continued

"Do you know what happened?" I asked not sure how much she knew or how much I could tell her

"Your Grandma explained it somewhat, but we can talk about this when I see you in ten, text me your address," Jayde rushed out and before I could protest or ask anything else she hung up I sighed _this girl will be the death of me_, I texted through my number and went to take a shower before she came.

**Jax POV  
><strong>Tara and I shared the lazyboy beside Thomas' bed Tara was cuddled against my chest sitting with her legs draped across my legs it reminded me of when we were in high school I had been watching her as she stared passed me at Thomas's sleeping body and by her frown I could tell what was coming next,

"Jax?" she whispered

"Yeah babe?" I whispered back as she turned to look at me

"I've been thinking about what happened to Tommy and how I could protect him, So that this won't happen again" I opened my mouth to protest that it would happen again, that the club could protect him when she cut me off "No, just listen Jax I know you think that we can protect him and Abel and Rebekah from all this but we can't Jax we've tried. Abel got taken to Belfast and now Thomas was almost killed and he was stolen from the very clubhouse that we think can protect them, Jax I want them to go to boarding school both of them Tommy's school has an older brother school in the city all we'd have to do is transfer him as soon as he's well enough I want him to go and I'm sure we could arrange for Abel to join him, It won't be forever it'll just be for now just until things blow over here" Tara said clearly and I could tell she had been thinking about this before Thomas' attack

"No, Tara I don't like this." I said I agreed with her Thomas should go but Abel? He belonged here "Thomas should go. He'll like it he asked us about boarding school before but Abel? No way Tara I promised that kid when we were in Belfast that I would never let anyone take him from me ever again and I meant it then and I mean it now. Abel has the club and he can take care of himself" I said remembering back to the docks in Belfast when I finally got Abel back in my arms

"How Jackson? Because you gave him a gun? Look at the life your letting him walk into he's 17-years-old and has to carry a gun for protection, is this what you want for him? This life, You want him to be the next Happy Or god forbid Tig?, because you better learn to let him go now or you'll have to let him go forever when they take away his body in a coffin" Tara said getting up and whispering to me in harsh angry whispers,

"What I want for him Tara is to be a part of something with meaning, I want him in the club so that he never has to be alone or afraid because he knows he's brothers have his back and I'd choose the same thing for Thomas if he'd let me," I said back with just as much force

"Let you? Jax you've been pushing him away since he become old enough to choose something that wasn't a Harley and a cut."

"You think I've been pushing him away? Tara I've been giving him what he wants. He wants out. He's so completely good and wants something more in this life and he deserves it, I love him so much and if I pull him to close I'm scared I'll taint that goodness that pureness inside him and he'll become hard, that he won't want all the things that he does" I said finally admitting my biggest fear when it came to Thomas, and just because I wanted that for Thomas doesn't mean I love Abel any less I just knew my sons and know what they need, Tara's angry façade faded and she sighed and sat back on my lap and cuddled back into me

"Don't ever be afraid of that Jackson you're not poison, you're his father." Tara said and placed a kiss on my chest.

**Author's Note**

**I know I said we'd see some Jayde in this chapter but you'll just have to wait one more as I cannot be bothered adding any more to this one tonight  
>Review!<strong>


	17. Maybe Two is Better Than One?

**I KNOW I KNOW! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!  
>Enjoy Kids!<br>Chapter 17.**

I was in the kitchen searching for my favourite cereal when I heard Jayde's car pull in, I tucked my gun into the back of my jeans and walked shirtless to the front door and out to meet her on the street she was pulling her bag off the back seat when I reached her

"Hey babe" I said when she looked up and smiled at me

"Hey," I leaned down and gave her a brief kiss and took her bag from her

"Common let's get you inside, did you find my place alright" I asked limping as I stepped on stones walking bare foot across the paved driveway

"Yeah, this is a really nice place" She said holding my hand

"Thanks my parents brought it when Rebekah was born" I said opening the front door and stepping aside so she could walk past me I closed the door and slid the dead lock in place along with the safety chain, I dropped Jayde's bag by the foot of the stairs and turned to her she was looking wide eyed at my baby pictures on the wall I took her hand again and pulled her in for another kiss this time longer I backed her up until her back hit the wall I felt her hands knot themselves in my hair as she pulled my face closer to hers, when we finally pulled apart for air I took a step back putting some distance between us

"I'm really glad you're here Jayde" I said and she smiled warmly at me

"So am I" She said breathlessly grinning then stepped forward and took my hand again "Come on show me around?" She asked

"Sure I was just grabbing something to eat, so let's start with the kitchen," When I led her into the kitchen her eyes immediately went to the extra-large dining table that was made to fit the SAMCRO members,

"Wow, that's a pretty big table" She said, I laughed

"Yeah, we do a lot of club meals here, sort of a get together. We used to do them at my Grandparents house but now we have them here since we've got more space" I grabbed two bowls from under the bench and finally located the Coco Puffs "Hungry?" I asked

"Yeah sure, so the club you guys are just like family?" She asked I nodded

"Sure, a really large dysfunctional family, but were family all the same and I wouldn't trade any of them for anything" I said filling the bowls with cereal and milk Jayde nodded like she understood but I doubted she could

"What's out there?" She asked nodding to the double doors behind the table

"Pool, spa and some decking" I said as we sat at the bench stools I pulled my gun out of the back of my jeans and placed it on the end of the bench

"Jesus Abel, is that really necessary?" She asked dropping a dishcloth over it and shrinking away , I just shrugged "So about Tommy he was kidnapped?" She asked I nodded

"Yeah, he was."

"Do you know who did it?" She asked I shrugged my shoulders she didn't need details "Somehow I'm guessing the police aren't involved?" She asked I shrugged my shoulders again in an indifferent manor

"Would you be okay with it? If the police weren't involved if SAMCRO took care of it" I asked dropping my spoon and turning to look at her I saw her stop chewing and look down at her bowl she swallowed and started chewing her bottom lip deep in thought then after a moment she turned and looked at me

"I think so." She said her brow furrowing

"You think so?" I questioned that wasn't really the answer I was hoping for

"I know so. I mean they're bad guys they'd deserve it right?" Jayde asked taking my hand

"Yeah, they'd deserve it" I said brushing her hair out of her face and placed a gentle kiss on her mouth, we finished the rest of our cereal and left the empty bowls in the sink when I took her hand again

"You ready to see the rest of the house?" I asked

"Actually it's kinda late maybe just your room?" Jayde asked biting her lip in a seductive way

"Sounds good" I gave her my Teller grin and grabbed her bag by the foot of the stairs and led her up the stairs and down the hall to my room giving her directions to the bathroom as I went, I pushed open the door to my room and let Jayde walk past

"Wow, this is great" She said walking over to the French doors that led out to the balcony

"Thanks I had to fight Tommy for it but I won, he scored the walk in wardrobe" I said laughing at the memory and kicking some clothes towards my open closet and attempted to shut the door

"Which I can see you would have had no use for as looks like the floor is location of choice for your clothes" Jayde said laughing when she noticed my closet door wouldn't close all the way and things kept falling out I gave up trying to close my wardrobe door and instead placed her bag on my desk which was covered in Harley magazines and the occasional Playboy, I looked at Jayde for a second and an almost awkward silence hung between us we both knew where this was heading the only thing holding me back was not knowing if she was ready,

"So.." I started to say when she walked across the room and linked her hands behind my neck bringing he face up to mine and kissed me, I wrapped my arms around her waist holding her close I moved my lips against her letting her lead and keeping pace with her, I pulled her towards me not taking my lips away from hers until the back of knees hit the bed and I sat down and laid back taking her with me adjusting myself so my upper body was hovering over her but my bottom half was still on the bed Jayde tangled her hands in my hair and pushed her tongue into my mouth I rubbed circles into her hips with my thumbs when she reached down and started tugging at the button on my jeans it almost drove me mad but I pulled back and looked her in the eye

"Jayde are you a-? I mean have you, you know?" I asked looking at her intently Jayde bit her lip and blushed but shook her head it almost killed me but I detangled myself from her she looked rejected so I took her hand and held it

Jayde looked down at her lap not meeting my eye "You don't want to?" Jayde asked. Was she insane?

"Are you crazy? Jayde of course I want to! hell it took all of my self-control to stop you right then, You are so incredibly beautiful and sexy and I want to, believe me but I don't want this to be your first time, It should be special for you not in my messy room after a day like today" I said and I used my free hand to tilt her chin up and look me in the eye she blushed but after a few moments smiled

"Yeah okay," she said and I placed a light kiss on her lips

"Alright, now go get changed we should get some sleep" I said Jayde grabbed her bag off the desk and headed out my door towards the bathroom, I sighed and lay back on my bed even though I had planned on getting laid tonight, Jayde meant a lot to me and as much as I wanted her first time to be me, more than that I wanted it to be special, I kicked off my jeans and pulled back the covers climbing in after a few minutes Jayde came back in wearing a very tight tank top with her midriff showing and some short boxers that were not appropriate for company

"Are you trying to kill me woman?" I said grinning at her , she giggled then switched off the lights and ran to the bed she climbed in and I moved to the centre of the bed and pulled her in close wrapping my arms around her so she lay with her head on her chest and her hand holding mine we were silent for a while both lost in our own thoughts, that's what I loved about Jayde she didn't care about filling the silences with words,

"Hey Jayde?" I asked into the darkness

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." I said placing a kiss on the top of her head,

"For what?" She asked

"For coming over you didn't know, but I really needed it"

"Of course, I'm glad you called" she said back squeezing me tighter "And Abel?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for stopping, It couldn't have been easy so thanks" Jayde said

"You're welcome, I care about you soo much Jayde I'd never do anything to hurt you" I said kissing the top of her head again

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**Author's note!  
>I know I know, it was a short chapter and it took ages to come!<br>Sorry but I started back at school this week and it's my final year of school so I'm incredibly busy and I wrote this chapter over three nights!  
>I'm not really happy with It but I hope you enjoy it all the same!<br>I'll try to update again soon **

**Love Jamie**


	18. When you Were Five and I was Seven

**Chapter 18!  
>Enjoy kids! <strong>

I woke to the annoying sound of a cell phone ringing and Jayde still curled up and heavy in my arms I tried to ignore the annoying repetitive sound and go back to sleep but after a few moments I felt Jayde move in my arms and roll over and reach for the phone

"Teller it's yours" Jayde said

"Answer it" I groaned trying to keep myself awake

"Hello?" I heard Jayde say "Oh yeah just a sec" Jayde pressed my cell into my open palm I groaned again but brought it to my ear anyway

"Hello?" I said my voice thick with sleep

"_Hey Abel its Dad_" My Dad said his voice coming through the phone

"Oh hey what time is it?" I asked I sitting up so I was resting on one elbow

"_Just after eleven, rough night_?" Dad asked and I could hear him laughing

"ahh- yeah, did you need something?" I asked I really wasn't in the mood for his teasing

"_Yeah, They're waking Tommy up in a couple of hours your mother thought that it'd be good for you and Becky to be here so I need you to take the cutlass and run past Gemma's and grab her on your way over_" He said

"Okay yeah sure, I'll catch you in a bit" I said preparing to hang up

"_And Abel?"_ My dad said getting my attention again

"Yeah?"

"_Change your sheets kid and I'm gonna go with Jayde didn't just stop by this morning and if I know my son I'm gonna say she stayed the night. It'd be best if we didn't tell your mother about this "_ He said laughing again before I could defend myself he hung up. I snapped my phone closed angrily and tossed it back on the bedside table

"Everything okay?" Jayde asked from beside me

"Yeah everything's fine they're gonna wake Tommy up in a couple of hour's I have to pick Rebecca up before I head over, which means uncovering the very ancient Cutlass which goes about 10 miles an hour on a good day" I said jokingly then leant down and kissed her

"It's good that they're waking him up that means he's more stable right?" Jayde asked wrapping her arms around my waist and placing a kiss on my neck

"Yeah I think so," I said distracted by the path her mouth was making from my neck to the sensitive spot behind my ear

"Good. You know what?" She asked pausing in her kissing "You should take my car" She said

"Really? I mean I don't want to put you out" I said

"You wouldn't be, just drop me off home on your way, it also gives me an excuse to see you later." Jayde said tracing an invisible pattern on my ribs

"Yeah okay thanks" I shifted myself so our faces were level and kissed her I felt Jayde smile against my kiss then I felt her tongue pushing at my mouth so I opened it welcoming her in I felt her tongue against mine and it felt so completely natural like I was meant for this girl, The kiss didn't last nearly long enough and Jayde was pulling away far too soon, I leaned towards pinning her under me when she pulled away I felt Jayde's hips grind against mine and her breath catch in her throat I was just getting carried away when she pushed at my shoulders and turned her head chuckling breathlessly, I groaned and rolled on my back putting some distance between us

"Sorry Teller, but we've got places to be and I'm pretty sure we don't have time for that" Jayde said laughing again she rolled towards me and dropped a kiss on my cheek "I'm gonna take a shower make me some breakfast?" She asked

"Sure, towels are under the basin" I said and Jayde got up and grabbing her bag and swayed her hips as she walked out of the room.

Jayde and I ate breakfast together then I dropped her home on my way to Grandma Gemma's she drove a Jeep Wrangler so it wasn't a girly car to drive though the pink seat covers and fluffy dice dangling from the mirror were a bit much I thought so I pulled the dice off the mirror as soon as she was out of the car, I pulled into Gemma and Clay's driveway and noticed Clay's bike still in the drive I let myself into the house without knocking it wasn't really an issue Gemma and Clay's was a second home to all the club I spent half my childhood here

"Hello? Grandma? Grandpa?" I called taking off my cap and slipping it into the back pocket of my jeans

"ABEL!" Rebekah screamed running at me having climbed down from her chair at the bench where she must have been having lunch I picked her up and tossed her into the air

"Hey Becky, I've missed you beautiful" I said giving her a kiss on her forehead she kissed me on the cheek

"Missed you too Abey" She said I walked over and placed her back on her chair at the counter

"Where's Grandma and Grandpa?" I asked stealing a grape out of her fruit salad

"In the lounge with Tigger" Rebekah said using her nickname for Tig

"Okay, I'll be back in a sec" I stole another grape then walked into the lounge where Grandma Gemma was perched on the arm of the chair Grandpa Clay was sitting on and Tig was reclined on the sofa

When I walked into the room whatever the three of them were in the middle of saying was cut short and the atmosphere became awkward

"Hey," I said

"Hey Baby, who's car" Gemma asked casually pointing out the window to the Jeep

"Oh Jayde's, she leant it to me so I didn't have to bring the Cutlass" I said pushing Tig's feet off the sofa so I could sit down "What's going on here?"

"Jayde huh? She's a sweet girl a little to sweet if you ask me" Gemma said avoiding the question and raising an eyebrow at me I shrugged

"He didn't" Grandpa Clay said cutting her off she turned to him to argue he ignored her "We were just talking about the guys that attacked Tommy were going to organise a meet for tomorrow night, but I'll give you the details later tonight were holding church at 8" He continued

"Yeah okay, I should get to the hospital anyway" I said nodding the stood up

"See you then kid" Tig said standing with me and looking at me with concerned eyes my guess was Tig was giving Clay and Gemma a recap of what happened last night at the Warehouse when I walked in

"Yeah see ya Tig" I said

"I'll walk you guys out" Grandma Gemma said,

When we walked back into the kitchen Rebekah had finished eating and was drinking from her sippy cup that Mom and Dad had been trying to get her to give up for months,

"Ready to go Becky?" I asked she nodded and climbed off the school she handed me her sippy cup and pulled her backpack on her shoulders which held her colouring books "Say thanks to Grandma Gemma" I said and Rebekah turned and hugged Gemma

"Thanks Grandma" she said

"You're welcome Baby, Here's her Booster seat Abel" Gemma said handing me over Rebekah's booster seat

"Thanks Grandma, and thanks for watching her last night as well"

"Of course that's what I'm here for, call me as soon as your done okay? I want to know how he is" Gemma said walking us out to the front of the house.  
>I strapped Becky into the backseat and closed the door I leaned over and gave Gemma a kiss on the cheek<p>

"Oh and Abel, I told her that Tommy fell down the stairs I'm not sure what your Mum and Dad want to tell her but that was the first thing that came to mind" Gemma said

"Yeah okay thanks' I'll let them know, and I'll give you a call as soon as I'm done at the hospital"

"You're a good boy Abel, don't forget that okay?" she said confirming what I thought they had been talking about earlier, I nodded then climbed into the car and backed out of the driveway.

**Jax POV  
><strong>Tara and I were sitting beside Thomas' bed and watching him sleep when Abel came in carrying Becky

"There she is" I said standing up and smiling I took Becky off Abel and pulled her in for a hug "Hey baby girl I missed you so much" I said tickling her side with my free arm that wasn't holding her she squealed and laughed "Hey son" I said smiling and giving Abel a one arm hug

"Hey Dad," Then Abel caught sight of Tommy's unconscious body laying behind us and he's face dropped I passed Rebekah off to Tara and the pair of them went off into conversation about what Rebekah did last night at Grandma Gemma's and Grandpa Clays. Abel walked over and took Tommy's hand

"Jesus Christ Dad." Abel said his voice thick with emotion

"I know, the doctors told us he looks worse than he is, the tube down his throat is mainly to make sure he's airways are clean it looks more dramatic than it is," I said placing a hand on his shoulder trying to reassure him

"He's my baby brother Dad, this should have been me" Abel said and he clutched Tommy's hand with both of his

"Abel. This isn't your fault okay? Tig rang and told me what happened last night you took care of this Abel" I said lowering my voice so Tara wouldn't be able to hear it was true Tig had called last night and gave me a full recount of what happened, I was proud of my son but also a little afraid of the monster I was potentially creating, truth was I saw a lot of myself in Abel and I think that's what scared me the most that he could become like me. Some days I woke up and could hardly stand myself and while I wanted SAMCRO for Abel I sure as hell didn't want him to walk around with the guilt and shame that I sometimes woke up to . Abel nodded his head in response to what I said but I could see he had he's doubts

"Hey Jax?" Tara said getting my attention after a few moments I looked over at her

"Yeah?"

"Ahm Becky's thirsty did you want to take her to grab something to drink" Tara said trying to convey a message with her eyes I didn't get it but I took Becky from her anyway when I leaned in to grab her Tara whispered "let me talk to him" I nodded

"Yeah sure, did you want something Son?" I asked turning to Abel he just shook his head still looking at Thomas "Okay I'll be back in a sec".

**Tara's POV **

I sat beside Abel and wrapped my arm around his shoulders

"Do you remember when you were seven and Tommy was five and you got in a fight trying to protect him on the playground?" I asked Abel who looked over at me and shook his head "Well I do, There was this boy who used to live at the end of our street and he used to pick on Tommy because he was little then one day I caught you beating up this boy because you had seen him push Tommy and I remember being so proud of you for sticking up for your brother of course I never told you that because violence wasn't and never will be the answer but I'll be honest I was proud that you had taken care of him." I said looking between my boys "But Abel I know you think you can and I know you'll try but you can't always protect him. You may be big and strong and brave but you can't deflect bullets you're not superman, you couldn't have done anything to stop this from happening to Tommy and I know you feel responsible because I do too but in the end all we can change is the future." Abel looked up at me then and pulled me into a hug and I saw tears in his eyes I put one of my hands on the back of his head and pulled it closer to my shoulder holding him there for comfort we sat like that for what seemed like forever before Abel whispered

"Thank you Mum"

"You're welcome baby." And when he pulled away again he looked so much like Jax I wanted to cry because in that moment I knew my child wasn't a child anymore, he was something else entirely and I was afraid, afraid that he wouldn't need me anymore.

**Okay crew!  
>There we go Chapter 18 as always let me know what you thought!<br>I wrote this one a bit longer because you guys have been such awesome readers and put up with very slow updates.  
>Hope you enjoyed it!<br>Love always Jamie.  
>R&amp;R<strong>


	19. Conciousness

**Hey Guys!  
>Chapter 18<br>Enjoy!**

**Jax's POV**

"Mr and Mrs Teller, you can see your son now" A nurse said walking out of Tommy's room and holding the door for us with a friendly smile on her face I let out a sigh of relief. They had woken Tommy up all of 25 minutes ago and so we wouldn't over whelm him had us wait outside while they went through what happened and his injuries with him as well as giving him a dose of pain medication,

"Thanks, Jenny" Tara said smiling back at the nurse , I placed Rebekah on the floor and followed Tara into the room leaving Abel to bring up the rear, Tara leant down and kissed Tommy on the fore head

"Hey baby" She said sitting in the chair beside he's bed and taking his hand

"Hey Ma" Tommy said he's voice tired and strained "Dad," Tommy said and I stepped forward and met he's eye and leant down to press a kiss to his fore head

"How you feeling Son?" I asked

"Like I was kidnapped" He said with a chuckle I frowned "Come on Dad it was a joke" Tommy said smiling at m e

"I know, sorry I'm just-" I didn't know how to finish the sentence so I just trailed off

"It's okay Dad I get it" Tommy said, I nodded then he looked passed me to Abel "Hey Big brother" Abel's lip quivered and I could see him holding back tears

"Hey Tommy, I'm so sorry" Abel said walking over to Tommy and awkwardly hugging him without trying to jostle the bed to much

"It's okay Abel S'not your fault" Tommy said Abel sniffed and pulled away then Rebekah popped up at his side and climbed onto the bed next to Tommy

"Hey Angel" Tommy said smiling at her

"Hey Tommy, you should be more careful when you walk downstairs" Rebekah said, Tommy raised his eyebrows in question while the rest of us laughed

"Grandma Gemma told her how you fell down the stairs" I explained to him he nodded and let out a short laugh then wincing in pain as soon as he did

"Shit" he breathed out

"What's wrong?" Tara asked sounding panicked like only a mother could

"Nothing, nothing just my ribs are a little sore" Tommy said

"well, try not to move I'm going to go find your doctor and see if we can get you some stronger meds" Tara said getting up and moving out the door

"Mum its fine- " But before he could finish Tara had already left the room

"Can you remember much of what happened?" Abel asked beating me to it, I looked over at Rebekah but she had already pulled out one of her colouring books and was colouring away

"Yeah, most of it actually" Tommy said and went on to explain what happened in the van most of which we already knew "I'm guessing by your lack of reaction you knew most of that and probably a bit more"

"Yeah, Abel ahh had a serious conversation with the guys who took you. Don't worry Tommy we took care of it" I said squeezing his arm in reassurance Abel nodded backing up my story

"Really? Abel you took them out?" Tommy asked looking intently almost in fear of his brother

"Well I-" Abel started to say but I cut him off

"Don't worry about that Tommy we have it sorted" I said then Tara walked back into the rooms we couldn't continue our conversation, I loved my wife and had no desire to lie to her but there were some things she just didn't need to know and Abel's involvement in the club and its business was one of those things.

**Abel's POV**

Not long after my Mum entered the room my dad left it to answer a call coming back in a few minutes later and looking at me

"Abel, I need you to head over to the club house Opie needs help with something and I think I'm going to hang around here a bit longer" Dad said I nodded

"Yeah sure, I'll just leave Jayde's car at our place and grab my bike from home" I said standing up

"Thanks, before you go I have something I want to give both you boys" I looked over at Tommy who looked just as confused as I felt

"What is it?" Tommy asked

"These," and from his pocket he pulled two rings one which had **SO** on the top and the other with **NS** so when held together the rings made the word SONS Jax extended his palm open towards me with the **SO** balanced on it I took it and slid it onto the middle finger of my right hand Jax then offered Tommy the ring with **NS**

"Those were my Father's rings and after all you two have been through these last few days I thought they should be yours never forget that no matter what happens family comes first," Dad said placing a hand on both Tommy and my shoulders

"Thanks Dad I know how much these meant to you" Tommy said, We had seen our father wear those rings our entire lives and back when we were younger we would sometimes take them and wear them just to feel grown up for a while before our Dad would notice they were missing, It's strange that now I'd give up almost anything to be so young and naïve again.

"I'll take care of it I promise," I said and then pulled my dad in for a hug then giving Tommy one I said goodbye to Mum and Rebekah then left the hospital.

**So I hope you guys enjoyed the Chapter sorry it was short!  
>The rings that Jax gives Thomas and Abel are the rings he wore in all the seasons!<strong>

**I'll update again soon hopefully!  
>Cheers Jamie.<strong>


	20. I know you You belong to me

**Here we go folks!  
>Chapter 20<strong>

When I pulled into Teller-Morrow the first thing I noticed was the extra motorbikes in the lot and a few Tacoma boys were standing around the entrance to the clubhouse I climbed off my bike and made my way inside pushing through the croweaters who were hanging around, I was looking for Opie but when I made my way passed the bar I heard a familiar female voice from behind me

"Abel?" I spun around in surprise recognizing the voice, A leggy girl with bleached blonde hair almost to her waist and wearing minimum clothing and leaned against the bar

"Emily?" I said feeling my jaw drop a little but I quickly recovered it with my Teller grin

"You gonna stand there all day Teller, or do I get a hug?" She asked

"Yeah of course!" I walked over and pulled her into a hug she hugged me back

"It's really great to see you Em, things have been crazy around here lately it's good to see a friendly face" I said

"I know that's why I'm here my Mum had to go out of town and I was staying at the Tacoma clubhouse but the guys got called in by SAMCRO and I thought why not take the chance to come see my favourite guy, and also I wasn't allowed to stay home alone so here I am"

"And here I thought you'd dragged them all this way just so you could see me" I joked Emily laughed and picked up my hand squeezing it she walked us over to the bar and we sat in the stools

"I really have missed you Abel" She said looking down at our intertwined hands even though I was with Jayde now seeing Emily again brought back a lot of good memories. Emily was Koziks daughter, Kozik had slept with Em's mum before he passed and hadn't even known he was a father when he died so when Em's mum had come to the club claiming she was the mother of a members child, the club was suspicious at first especially Tig but thanks to DNA testing it was all cleared up and Emily was in fact Kozik's daughter. Tig had made sure after that, that Em grew up in the club her Mum was more than happy to oblige she was after all a Croweater herself so Emily had grown up in the club much like me just at another charter. Emily and I had always been close I would go with my Dad on runs to Tacoma whenever I got the chance and she'd do the same with me she'd ride to Charming with her cousin Timmy whenever Tacoma came to Charming she'd also often come to visit Tig, Two years ago on a visit for my 16th Birthday Emily and I slept together we had agreed that we were who we wanted to lose our virginities too and I'm not ashamed to admit I was in love with her most of my teenage years and even though she wasn't officially mine and she didn't own me everyone knew that it was Abel and Emily we belonged to each other and that's how it had always been till now whenever we were together though I hadn't seen Emily in almost four months though we had spoke on the phone.

"So you're a prospect now?" Em asked flipping her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder

"Yeah as of last week, I tried calling but you were out" I said she nodded smiling

"So what's it like? Everything 13-year-old Abel Teller dreamed it would be?"

"Something like that" I chuckled "You know when I thought of SAMCRO I always imagined girls, parties and booze. Gun running and making money but I never imagined all the extra stuff" I said I didn't have to worry about keeping secrets with Ems she knew the life she also knew how to keep her mouth shut. I could trust her.

"Oh yeah? What kind of extra stuff?" she asked spinning her stool till it faced me, Emily looked concerned

"Like the killing people part" I said looking down at the floor not meeting her eye it was the first time I had said that I had actually killed someone. Emily placed her hand on the side of my face making me look up at her,

"Come on, Come with me" She said getting up taking my hand firmly and towing me out the door of the clubhouse she walked to the ladder on the wall outside and letting my hand go she started to climb the ladder, I silently followed when we reached the top she took my hands in both of hers and looked me in the eye

"Tell me everything Abel."

Over and hour later I had told her everything from Matt being killed and Kenny and Happy being shot. I told her about falling for Jayde and Tommy's kidnapping how I felt responsible, I told Emily about how I had killed that guy out by the road and killing the two guys at the warehouse last night. The whole time she stayed quiet only stopping me to ask a question and squeezing my hands in support and encouragement. When I had finally finished I sighed and pulled my hands out of hers running them through my hair

"It's okay Abel" was all she said and she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulled me close squeezing me tightly I held her back just as tight.  
>"It's all going to be okay Abel I swear" She whispered then she pulled away and looked me in the eye then leaned in a pressed a kiss gently to my lips full of gentleness and compassion and it felt right it reminded me of the old Abel and Emily, it reminded me of the Abel who hadn't spilt blood and the Emily that loved him.<br>"Thanks Em"

"Anytime Teller" Emily said and smiled a gentle smiled she opened her mouth to say something else when we heard someone climbing up the ladder and Opie's head popped over the top

"Oh shit sorry Ope I forgot that I was suppose to meet up" I rushed out I had completely forgotten that I was meant to meet up with Opie.

"S'okay I knew where you were but I need you back down there now" Opie said I nodded

"yeah sure can I have 2 seconds?" I asked Opie nodded then retreated back down the ladder I stood up to follow taking Em with me.

"Hey Abel? You mentioned Jayde's dad was involved in the club?"

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked

"Why don't you leave me he's name and I can do some digging while your off doing whatever" Em said

"Ahh yeah sure that'd be great just be careful who you ask I have a feeling its sensitive information around here" I said "He's names Kyle Hobart"

Emily was looking down at her phone preparing to type the name in but her head snapped up when I said it

"Your sure?"

"Yeah why?"

"Abel, I know who he is" Em said he face filling with surprise and confusion before I could ask questions Opie Yelled out

"Teller! Down here now!"

"Abel GO! I'll fill you in later after I dig, But I'm pretty sure you won't like what I know" Em said still looking shocked

I wanted to ask a thousand questions but Opie was waiting .

**Hope you enjoyed the Chapter let me know what you think of Emily!  
>Also please review and let me know who's POV you love the most?<br>love always  
>Jamie<strong>


	21. These Walls Are Paper Thin

**Hey Guys here we go chapter 21!  
>Also DOGODIGGER!<br>It would be great if you could create an account so I could reply to you directly but anyway thanks for your feedback but this is still my story and I'll introduce new characters when and however I like.  
>Enjoys folks <strong>

I was one of the last people to enter church and was surprised to see my Dad sitting at the head of the table he must have arrived when I was on the roof; I squeezed my way to the back of the room where Jake was sitting with the Tacoma prospects SAMCRO members were seated at the table and the Tacoma members stood around it. Dad banged his gable and someone closed the door to the chapel,  
>"First of all, Welcome Tacoma to club reaper Redwood appreciates you all being here" Jax said which was followed by a round of cheering and clapping from everyone "Most of you know there have been some attacks on SAMCRO in this last week the most recent happening last night when my own son was attacked well SAMCRO intends on retaliation were going to arrange a meet tomorrow night which means we need some extra bodies around, which is where Tacoma comes in our gun warehouse isn't a secure location at the moment so as of three days' time our guns are being moved out of state by the cartel but till then were storing them here at the garage we need 5 guys on perimeter at all times we need your help with that. SAMCRO's already a few members down and the rest will be tied up with retaliation the Nomads have already agreed to help with the muscle side though we could use Tacoma for that as well, so what do you say Big John?" Jax said turning to the Tacoma president who sat in Kenny's vacant seat. Big John looked around the room at he's members making eye contact with he's VP who nodded John turned back to Jax<p>

"Yeah okay we'll leave you eight guys, with the nomads will you have enough?" John asked and Jax nodded

"That'll be perfect"

"What's our cut in?" Big John asked

"8%" Jax said in his "its final" voice

"Deal." They shook hands then Jax banged he's gable down and the Tacoma boys started to file out while SAMCRO stayed behind I started to follow Jake out when my Dad caught my attention

"Take a seat Abel you're not done here, Prospect get behind the bar beers wont pour themselves" Jax said to Jake and I, Jake looked back at me confused but walked out anyway Big John who was about to follow him out paused and looked me over

"This your boy Jackson?" Big John asked Dad nodded

"Yeah this is Abel, Abel this is Big John" Dad said gesturing between us I nodded at Big John and shook he's hand when I did he's eyes went straight to my chest where my 'Men Of Mayhem' patch sat

"It's an interesting charter you run here Jackson, Prospects wearing patches before there even patched in" Big John said to Jax but kept he's eyes trained on me

"It was well earned" Opie said Big john just nodded frowning slightly

"Leave instructions with my VP about where my guys should be and when he's staying behind, I'll see you boys later" Big John said nodding in Jax direction before leaving and pulling the door shut behind him I took a seat in Kenny's empty chair.

"Alright, Opie and I talked over retaliation last night, here's the plan Opie is going to call and arrange a meet under the precedence that were handing over Abel to whoever's behind this whole thing then we show up and get our answers and revenge. Its mandatory everyone rides we'll bring the Tacoma boys and the nomads, the prospect is staying with Tara and Tommy at the hospital but the rest of you should get your old ladies and kids here while the meet takes place it happens tomorrow at five so tonight go home and rest up everyone needs to be armed and there's some vest (Bullet proof) under the bar" Jax said looking from member to member  
>"Any questions?" the table stayed quiet but I spoke up<p>

"How are we going to explain how we know that they want me?" I asked

"We're going to pretend were one of the guys we killed at the warehouse" Opie said I nodded it was a god plan

"Any more questions?" No one else said anything "good, all in favour?" everyone at the table raised their hands "Okay let's get it done" .

The Boys and I walked back into the clubroom which was mostly bare aside from the few Tacoma boys who were playing pool

"Uncle Tiggy!" Emily squealed before running up to Tig and jumping into his arms Tig swung her around laughing

"Hey beautiful! I was looking for you before" Tig said kissing her forehead

"Yeah sorry I was catching up with Abel" Emily said stepping away from Tig and winking at me "Hey Uncle Jack" Emily said and accepted a kiss from Dad on her cheek

"Hey Darlin' stayin long?" Dad asked

"ahm as long as Tacoma are in town I spose" She said

"Got a place to stay?" Dad asked

"Ahmm?" Emily looked over at Tig who shook he's head

"Sorry baby girl, my house is a bomb shelter at the moment" Tig said looking disappointed

"Don't worry about it she'll stay with us like when they were kids" Dad said slinging an arm around Emily's shoulder

"Thanks Jack!"

"Anytime Darlin" Jax turned to me

"Take Em's stuff over to our place then could you stop by the hospital and check in there? I've got some shit to do here" Jax said

"Yeah sure," I said

"Oh good, I'd like to see Aunt Tara and Tommy and where's Beckah she must be huge by now" Emily gushed out

"Yeah okay calm down we'll go over as soon as I drop Jayde's car back to her you can follow me over there" I said

"Okay deal" Em said "I'll just grab my stuff" then she danced off down the hallway towards the dorms where I guessed she had dumped her stuff

"You sure that's wise taking her with you, you reckon your girls going to be okay with you hanging out with your other girl" Jax said shoving me and grinning I rolled my eyes

"Don't you have work to do old man" He laughed again and then walked back into the chapel where Opie was waiting

When he had gone Tig turned to me and poked me in the chest

"No funny business, you hear me Teller? That's my lil girl right there" Tig said I nodded

"Yeah I hear ya Tiggy don't worry I'll keep my hands to myself" I said laughing at how father like he was considering he usually fucked anything with legs and I literally mean _anything_

"Yeah I've heard that before, right before you popped her cherry" Tig said I looked at him in surprise

"How?" I started to ask

"These walls are very, very thin Teller remember that" Then Tig headed over to the bar where Juice and Chib were drinking just as Emily came back into the room

"You ready to go Teller?" Emily said

"Yeah come on" I took her bag from her and carried it, we walked out to the bikes and I climbed on handing her, her bag and she grabbed a helmet off Timmy's bike which I guessed she had worn on the way here" I assume you still remember how to ride bitch" I said with a chuckle

"I assume you actually know how to ride one of these unlike the last time when you nearly killed us both" Emily said I just laughed

"Hold on sweetheart".

**There we go guys!  
>Update should be soonish!<br>PLEASE REVIEW!  
>LOVE JAMIE!<strong>


	22. These Insecurities Will Eat Me Alive

**Chapter 22.**

**Ladies and Gents welcome to the mind of Jayde!  
>xox<strong>

**Jayde's POV**

I hung up the phone, It had been my Dad wanting to make plans for dinner tomorrow night he had made a sudden trip to Charming for something work related and apparently had been here for the last week and a half but hadn't had the chance to let me know he was around yet which was strange as all it took was a 5 second phone call, I hadn't mentioned anything about Abel or the Sons of Anarchy I planned to bring it up at dinner tomorrow night, I sat thinking about all the ways he could have been involved in the club when after a few minutes heard the familiar sound of a Harley outside my house I smiled and almost ran outside I was wearing sweat pants and a plain blue t'shirt my lazy clothes, Abel was just getting off he's bike when I reached the front door he looked up and grinned balancing he's helmet on the handle bars I gave up holding back my excitement and ran jumping into his arms and wrapped my legs around the waist he chuckled then I brought my lips down on his in a passionate kiss

"I've missed you" I said and he chuckled again the way he's body moved doing all kind of things to me

"Missed you too" He said

"How's Thomas?" I asked

"Good he's awake and fine, I'm just about to head back over there" Abel said placing me on the ground but keeping he's arms around me

"That's great Abel, you didn't like total my car or anything did you?" I asked noticing its absence

"no why?" He asked looking confused then a look of understanding "oh yeah sorry my friends bringing it if that's okay I should have probably asked first,"

"Yeah that's fine" I said smiling at him

"Oh good, actually where is she? She was supposed to be following me" Abel said he's brow crinkling with worry

"She?" I asked _what girl was Abel hanging out with _I felt my eyebrows go up in question no sooner had I said it my jeep pulled up rather fast at the curb and one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen stepped out of it wearing all designer and very little clothing along with a handbag and professionally bleached hair which was probably worth more than all my clothing combined I almost died from envy

"Hey, I was just wondering where you went" Abel yelled out to her as she cut across the grass to join us

"Yeah sorry, I caught like every red light" She said then she smiled at me with perfectly straight teeth

"Hi, you must be Jayde" The girl said holding out her hand for me with and even bigger smile which only made me want to hit her and all her perfectness

"Yeah, sorry I don't know who you are?" I said back and my tone sounded flat I looked over at Abel who was frowning

"Oh sorry Jayde this is Emily," Abel said smiling at me

"Oh Hi it's nice to meet you" I said forcing a smile on my face and shaking her hand back "So ah how do you two know each other?" I said trying not to make my prying to obvious

"Oh we've ahm- we-" Abel started not seeming to know how to end he's sentence

"We've known each other since forever my Dad was SAMCRO" Jayde said and my heart sank they had history,

"was SAMCRO?" I asked confused

"Yeah he's dead" Emily said

"Oh sorry." I said feeling like the biggest bitch and to make things worse Abel wrapped an arm around her shoulder jostling her a bit in comfort

"It's okay it was before I was born, I didn't know him" She said "Ahh Teller, I'll just wait on the bike give you two a second alone nice meeting you Jayde" Emily said rushing off to the bike

"Yeah you too" I said then turned back to Abel

"She's not from Charming is she?" I asked watching as she lay down on Abel's bike with balance I could only dream of and pulled out a blackberry

"Nah, she's just visiting from Tacoma"

"for how long?" I asked

"what's with all the questions? Wait. Are you jealous Jayde?" Abel asked turning on me with the Teller grin I rolled my eyes and planted a kiss on he's cheek

"No! Call me later okay? We should do something" I said winking at him and walked quickly back into the house to avoid anymore of he's teasing _Yeah I was definitely jealous. _

**Abel's POV**

I watched Jayde walk back inside baffled by how she went from jealous to flirty in a split second. Then went back to the bike where Emily was reclined

"You okay?" I asked her she didn't like to talk about Kozik's death even if she didn't know him I knew Em had always felt connected to him through the club that's why she hung around it so often

"Yeah I'm tough, is she?" Emily asked sitting up and straddling the bike to look at me

"Why wouldn't she be?" I asked confused

"Please Abel even you are not that stupid, Girl was practically spitting venom at me, Jealousy's a curse" Emily said twirling a piece of hair around her finger looking quite satisfied with herself

"No, Jayde's not like that" I said shrugging it off

"I wouldn't be so sure, you affect me like no one else Abel I don't imagine that I'm the only girl that's fallen for the charms of Abel Teller" Emily said laughing I frowned and watched as she pulled on her helmet, not sure what to say SO I just climbed onto the bike and started it instead choosing to ride instead of facing the problems.

**There we are crew!  
>Review! We may be seeing some more EmilyJayde tension up next!**

**Review and it'll come faster!**

**Xox Jamie**


	23. The Charming Tellers

**Here we are Chapter 23!  
>Enjoy!<strong>

**Abel's POV**

When we arrived at the hospital Mum and Beckah weren't in the room and Tommy was sleeping, So we waited outside so we wouldn't wake him, Emily was watching Tommy rest and her eyes started to water and a single tear slid down her cheek I pulled her in for a hug and she buried her face in my neck wrapping her arms around me as well

"Jesus Christ Abel , they really hurt him" she sniffed

"I know," I was going to say more but when I looked back through the glass at Tommy he was awake and gestured for us to come in "Common he's awake" I said and grabbed her hand instead and led her into the room,

"Em! What are you doing here?" Tommy asked excitedly grinning he's own version of the Teller grin

"I'm here to see you kid, how you feeling?" Emily asked wiping her eyes with the back of her hand then leant in to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek

"Better now that you're here, beautiful women always help ease the pain" Thomas said when she pulled away Emily and I laughed

"Very smooth Teller, I see you've been taking advice from Juice again" she said.

"Nah, I'm a natural" Tommy said winking he's non swollen eye

"Who knew? Thomas Teller still a ladies man and hottie even with a black eye and split lip" Emily said

"Well I try," Tommy said and we all laughed again

"Where's Mum and Rebekah?" I asked

"they went to get something to eat not long ago they should be back soon," Tommy said "Kenny came past before as well he convinced his nurse to let him come for a quick visit he's going crazy Abel being stuck in he's room"

"Yeah I've been meaning to stop by I just kept getting busy you know?" I said

"Well why don't you go see him now and I'll stay here and catch up with Tommy," Emily suggested

"Yeah okay, I'll be back soon" I said standing up I squeezed Tommy's arm and walked out the door.

**Tara's POV  
><strong>Rebekah and I were walking down the hallway to Tommy's room when we could hear voices from inside one was Tommy's and the other was a female voice that sounded familiar they were both laughing and I was surprised when I pushed open the door to see Emily sitting beside the bed she spun around and a smile lit up her beautiful face when she seen us standing there

"Hey Aunt Tara"

"Hey sweetie, What are you doing here?" I said pulling her in for a hug

"Thought I'd come visit the charming Tellers, Tacoma boys are in town and I came along for the ride then I ran into Abel at the clubhouse and came with him here" she said returning my hug

"I'm glad you did we could use you around here lately, you staying at our place?" I asked

"Sure am! she said smiling at me then turned to Rebekah

"Oh my god, Becky look how big you got" She gushed and picked Rebekah up and gave her a hug

I turned my attention to Thomas's swollen face and I felt my throat close over and my eyes water as my heart started to break all over again no mother should have to see her child this broken

"Hey baby how are you?" I asked

"I'm fine mum, my ribs are still sore and I can't move much but I'll be okay" He said putting on a brave face I went to the end of his bed and checked he's charts he had been given pain meds only a couple of hours ago

"Are the painkillers helping?" I asked

"Yeah a bit, but they make me sleepy" He said

"I'll see if they can change them" I said, that was the advantages of being a doctor other doctors took you seriously, to them I wasn't just another annoying parent looking out for their kid I was another professional who knew what was best for a patient.

"Thanks Mum" He said I smiled at him and took he's hand then Abel walked into the room

"Hey honey" I said and he walked over and gave me a kiss on the cheek

"Hey ma, I was just visiting Kenny" He said

"How is he?" I asked

"He's okay their letting him out tomorrow, good thing too he's almost mad being cooped up in his room" Abel said with a laugh

"That sounds like Kenny" I said laughing as well "What are you kids doing tonight?" I asked gesturing between him and Emily

"I guess just hanging around the house, why?" Abel asked

"I think both of you should stay in tonight , I don't want either of you around the club house with everything that's going on. Rent some movies take a swim do whatever but just stay inside okay?" I said using my mum voice

"Yeah okay Aunt Tara we will" Emily said passing Rebekah back her doll which they had been playing with

"Good, I love you two" I said and pulled them both in for a hug

"Love you too Mum" Abel said then he took Emily's hand "We should go, let Tommy get some sleep do you need anything?" He asked

"No it's fine were going to stay at Gemma and Clay's tonight it's not as far from the hospital and if I'm needed here then Beckah can stay there, but your dad might be home later on" I said

"Yeah okay, I'll see you in the morning then?" Abel asked

"Yeah sure, see you then, bye Emily"

"Bye" She waved with her free hand then they left still holding hands my mind flashed to Jayde

"Jesus Christ Abel what have you gotten yourself into now".

**Review Crew!**


	24. Fight for this

**Author's Note  
>Here we are Chapter 24<strong>

**Abel's POV**

Emily and I were spread out on either sofa and half way through out second comedy when Jayde text

**Jayde: Hey babe, what are you doing right now?**

**Abel: Watching movies with Em then were going for a swim. Why what are you doing?**

**Jayde: Feel like a visitor?**

**Abel: Sure see you in 5? Bring your swim suit**

**Jayde: C u then xoxox**

"Who's that?" Emily asked glancing away from the screen

"Jayde, she's coming over for a swim" I asked watching for her reaction Jayde pulled a sour face then composed herself

"Guess I'll go get changed then" she said rolling off the sofa and onto her feet I rolled my eyes this had the 3rd time she had changed since she got home, girl couldn't make up her mind, "And I seen that look Teller!" she called over her shoulder I laughed, then switched the movie off losing track of the storyline I went out onto the decking by the pool and put my Iphone on the its stereo dock letting Mac Miller blast through the stereo I changed into my swim trunks which I had slung over the back of the outside chair after Emily and I had been swimming earlier, I went to the bar fridge and pulled out 3 beers I wasn't sure if Jayde drank so I also grabbed out a can of coke I was searching for the bottle opener when the doorbell rang

"I'll get it!" Emily called from inside

"Yeah okay" I walked inside to look for the bottle opener and was surprised to see Juice walk in with Emily instead of Jayde, I couldn't help but notice that Emily's bikini was far more revealing then the one she had worn earlier and was leopard print her diamond belly button ring glistening in the light Juice was clearly taken with her extreme amount of cleavage on show, I shot her a disapproving look she merely shrugged and tossed her hair over her shoulder somehow I guessed the outfit change wasn't for Juice or I but rather to wave it in Jayde's face

"Hey Juice, what's going on?" I asked giving him a bro hug

"Nothing your Ma asked me to come check in," Juice said

"Sweet, well were all good you want a beer?" I asked walking back outside to the decking

"Yeah sure,"

"Em?" I asked holding up the beer as an offering

"Yeah thanks" She said and I passed over both beers after popping off the tops

"So what are you guys doing?" Juice asked wiggling he's eyebrows suggestively at me I rolled my eyes

"Jayde's coming over we were just gonna swim" I said

"Then I suppose you won't mind if I stay?" Juice asked he's eyes lighting up with the prospect of some drama I shrugged

"Suit yourself" I said as the doorbell rang again

"I'll get it" Emily said as she quickly stood up from where she had perched herself on the edge of Juice's chair and dashed inside I shot a glare at her back

"Oh brother! This is going to be good, there's no way your lady friend is okay with Em did you see that girls bathing suit?" Juice asked "I mean respect and all for bagging two hotties but you are in serious trouble Teller" Juice said laughing I stepped forward and slapped him over the back of the head

"Shut up moron!" I said then danced out of his way so he couldn't get me back just as the girls walked out of the house, Jayde was already in her bathing suit which was a pale Blue and far more modest than Emily's but she still took my breath away I walked towards her and pulled her in for a hug and left a quick kiss on her lips

"Hey babe," I said

"Hey" she said shyly and glanced over at Juice looking a little fearful it, then I realised to someone who didn't know Juice he could look a little intimidating with he's stupid haircut and tribal tattoo's along with he's many other ones and cut

"Oh sorry this is Juice, Juice this is Jayde"

"Hey" Juice said holding out he's hand Jayde shook it

"Hi, I've heard heaps about you" Jayde said smiling meekly at him

"All lie's I'm sure" Juice said Jayde laughed

"You want a beer sweetheart?" Emily asked holding up her beer at Jayde who looked down at the ground and crossed her arms across her chest looking self-conscious

"No thanks" she said shyly I wrapped an arm around her in comfort

"What's a matter you don't drink?" Emily asked and I shot her a dirty look

"No actually I don't" she said looking up to see my reaction I smiled at her and shrugged

"believe or not that's actually a relief, it's not always attractive in a girl" I said winking at her Jayde shot Emily a smug look

"Whatever let's swim" Emily said standing up and tying her hair up Juice's eyes immediately dropped to her chest I reached out and smacked him in the back of the head again before grabbing Jayde around the waist and picked her up she squealed as I ran to the pool and through us both into the water.

**Jayde's POV**

When Abel and I re-emerged I reached out and smacked him on the arm

"Abel I cannot believe you did that again!" I said he laughed and pulled me in for a kiss which I obliged him with even though he didn't deserve It

"Hey Juice, there some spare swimming shorts on the fence over there, they're mine so they should fit you" He called Juice went over and grabbed them

"thanks man" then went inside to change meanwhile Emily came and perched herself on the edge of the deep end of the pool leaning back so her tits were pushed out and on display I rolled my eyes

"I see your maturity hasn't improved Teller" she said laughing Abel grinned at her then swam over to where she was and before she knew what was happening he yanked her leg down and pulled her in, she came back up spluttering which gave me some momentary satisfaction

"Abel!" She squealed then placing both hands on he's shoulders she pushed him under the water which led to him in turn throwing her backwards in the water while both of them laughed and yelled after a few minutes of their play fighting Abel held his hands up

"Okay! Truce?" Abel said through he's laughing,

"Fine! Love you Abey!" She said as he pulled her in for a hug which made my heart clench

"Haha love you too Em" _yep not fun. _Before I could become even more depressed Juice ran from inside and bombed into the pool sending water flying in every direction, Juice quickly took over Abel's spot and began tossing Emily around the pool both laughing Abel swam back over too me,

"Hey common let's get in the spa" Abel said grabbing me around the waist and placing a kiss on my shoulder

"Yeah sure" I said forcing a smile on my face though the idea of Abel and I in a spa practically put it there.

"You're okay with Em being here, right?" Abel asked once we had both gotten comfortable in the spa which involved me sitting on he's lap

"Would it really matter if I wasn't?" I asked trying to avoid the question

"of course it would, I mean Em's one of my oldest friends but your my girlfriend it matters to me what you think" Abel said squeezing my waist I sighed

"Well I'd be lying if I say I'm not jealous, I mean it's like you said you two have history and your different with her" I said and Abel laughed

"You get jealous?" he said grinning

"Like you wouldn't believe," Of course Abel picked that part out of my sentence

"Well don't, Yes Em and I have history but I don't get to do this with Emily" Abel said then leaned forward and kissed me; hard. I kissed back letting go of all the tension over Emily somehow after a while I ended up straddling Abel's waist when he stopped to breath I placed open mouth kisses along he's jaw line and down he's neck sucking he's skin into my mouth once or twice leaving a hickey or so behind, whilst I kissed the trail I felt Abel's hands at the back of my neck and then some tugging on the strings that held my bikini in place my breath caught in my throat

"Is this okay?" Abel asked he's voice husky, I nodded and reached behind me to undo the other ties I felt my bikini top fall into the water I felt insecure for a split second and then Abel's mouth came back to mine and any insecurity was forgotten as he's tongue delved into my mouth he's hand came up to cup my breast and he rubbed he's thumbs over my nipples making me gasp and grind my hips into he's in reaction, just when things were starting to get really heated a voice from over Abel's shoulder called out

"Abel I hate to brake this up but I need to see you inside now!" the voice sounded familiar and Abel's mouth stopped halfway down my shoulder and he breathed out

"Oh shit." When I looked up over he's head there was none other than Jax Teller standing by the edge of the pool Juice and Emily beside him

"Oh god" I said and slid off he's lap so I was on my knees in the spa and out of sight of the others and frantically started looking around for my top

"Now Abel!" Jax called

"Yeah okay! I'm coming!" Abel called back

"That's what he said!" Juice called back teasingly

"Shut the Fuck up Juice!" Abel called back I heard some sniggering then 3 pairs of feet made their way inside

"Oh my god, oh my god Abel! That was your Dad!" I rushed out in a panic

"yeah I know! Calm down Jayde its okay" He said

"Calm down? Abel we are going to be in so much trouble not to mention he probably thinks I'm a slut!" I said

"Jayde it's alright! We're not in trouble trust me this is not the first time my dad's caught me in a compromising position and he would never think that about you" Abel said rubbing my shoulders and handing me my top which he found

"Yeah hearing about you in compromising positions not really helping" I said as I put it back on tying it back up Abel just laughed

"Come on, He doesn't like to be kept waiting" Abel said then climbed out of the spa then turned around and gave me a quick kiss on the lips before helping me out and we went to see Jax Teller.

**Authors Note!  
>There we are guys, hope you enjoyed it!<br>As always  
>R&amp;R<strong>


	25. Always

**Here we go guys chapter 25!**

"_Come on, He doesn't like to be kept waiting" Abel said then climbed out of the spa then turned around and gave me a quick kiss on the lips before helping me out and we went to see Jax Teller._

**Abel's POV**

We walked into the dining room and my Dad, Juice and Emily were seated at the table

"Hey Dad what's up?" I asked grabbing the seat next to Juice, Jayde sat next to me and looked at her hands my Dad turned to Emily

"Excuse us for a second Darlin' " he said then gave a nod towards Jayde

"of course, can I get you a beer?" She asked standing up, Dad nodded and I took he's lead and turned to Jayde

"Actually Jayde could you go with Em and grab me one as well" I said Jayde looked up at me and raised her eyebrows in a look that clearly said 'get it yourself'

"I'm not a barmaid Teller" she said with raised eyebrows and taking an obvious jab at Emily

"Listen sweetheart just get the boy a beer" Emily said Jayde glared at her but stood and followed her out of the room anyway

"So what's up" I asked when they left

"I just wanted to check in and make sure you guys were cool with the plan tomorrow" Dad said

"Yeah I mean I'm ready I just worried that we might be going up against something bigger than us" I said

"how do you mean?" Dad asked

"Well I mean we don't know who these guys are we could be walking into a trap or they could have more man power than us" I said Dad nodded letting me know they were reasonable concerns

"I know Abel but it's a risk we have to take, I think that with Tacoma and the Nomads were going to be ready for whatever comes our way" Jax said

"Yeah okay" I said

"How about you Juice?" Jax asked

"I just want to make sure that for Tommy this retaliation happens, it's important for us it'll sends a message too other enemies you don't disrespect SAMCRO without consequences" Juice said Jax nodded

"You're right Juice, alright well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow be at the club house early were going to assemble some weapons for tomorrow night, Emily can stay there during the meet she should be safe" Dad said leaning back in he's chair letting us know all the serious talk was over

"Abel you should send your girl home as well, You need to rest tonight and I don't like that girls attitude" Jax said with a stern expression, I opened my mouth to protest but thought better of it and instead just nodded

"Yeah alright" I said

"Good, Hey Darlin where's those beers" Dad called out into the kitchen

"Coming!" Emily called back "Here we go" Emily said coming back in holding three beers which she placed in front of my Dad, Juice and I and Jayde followed her sitting down next to me with her arms crossed across her chest

"Everything okay?" I whispered to her

"Yeah, peachy" She said but gave me a small smile

"Well I'm going to take off, Juice can you follow me back to the club house I need you to set up another security camera before the morning" Jax said standing up and taking he's beer with him

"Yeah sure, Night guys" Juice said waving as he went ahead of Dad out the door

"I'll see you tomorrow Angel Darlin take care of him" Dad said kissing Emily on the fore head

"You bet Uncle Jack" Emily said smiling at him

"Goodnight Abel," Dad said clapping me on the back and then nodded to Jayde who gave a small smile back

"Well I'm going to bed," Emily said standing up and starting to leave the room, I was thinking about how I could ask Jayde to leave and didn't notice Emily pause before she left the room until she said "oh Abel what side of the bed do you want?" I was so deep in thought that I answered

"Left" without a thought then the realisation hit me that Emily only asked to be malicious as she knew that whenever we stayed over she always slept on the right and the question was just to take a shot at Jayde, I turned my head quickly to look at Jayde who looked like someone had just kicked her puppy

"Ahm Abel I think I'm just going to go" she said standing up so quickly she almost knocked her chair over

"Jayde I'm sorry I-" I started to say

"I don't want to hear it Abel" Jayde said holding her hand up and headed out the door I ran my hand over my face and sighed I walked to the window and watched as she stormed to her car and climbed in slamming the door and then a few moments later peeled away from the curb I downed the rest of my beer _Women_

I climbed the stairs and walked into my room Jayde was lying on her back in one of my SAMCRO t-shirts she was flicking through something on her blackberry I took the opportunity whilst she was distracted to change into some dry underwear and shorts throwing the wet pair in the laundry along with my towel I pulled the blanket back and climbed into bed with Jayde, she pulled her eyes away from her phone and leaned across me to leave her phone on the bedside table casually brushing her breast against my chest as she did allowing me to notice she wasn't wearing a bra.

"It wasn't very nice what you did to Jayde just now" I said flicking off the lamp so the only light coming through was the moonlight through my open curtains

"I know, but she deserves it she was being a bitch tonight" Emily said and I knew without even being able to see her face that she was rolling her eyes

"Emily, she's my girlfriend can you at least try to like her" I commented almost chastised

"Abel she may be your girlfriend, but I'm you Old Lady she doesn't get our world Abel and you and her it's like trying to push a square through a round hole it'll never work, but me and you it just fits it always has that's why I'm your best friend, It's why you told me all that shit on the roof this morning because you can trust me in a way that you'll never be able to with her" Emily said I was about to comment try and defend Jayde and I in some way but before I could Emily continued "beside when Jax finds out who she really is he'll never let you be with her"

"Wait what are you talking about?" I asked

"Jayde Hobart Abel, is the daughter of Kyle Hobart he was ex-communicated from SAMCRO over 15 years ago. He's the reason Opie went away inside for 5 years he was supposed to be driving the getaway car but took off when he heard sirens and left Opie to get caught"

"How do you know all this?" I asked disbelief clear in my voice

"Remember that old story Tig told us once when he was drunk about the SAMCRO guy who got he's back tattoo burned off he's back when he didn't have it blacked out?"

"Yeah?"

"Well that guy was Jayde's Dad" Jayde said and with that I knew she was telling the truth that story was so well known I could ask anyone and get a name she would risk lying about this

"Oh my god" I said and I lay on my back and stared at the roof

"I know Abel, what are you going to do?" Emily said moving to lay her head on my chest

"I have no fucking idea".

**Emily's POV **

I woke still draped across Abel's chest the time on he's alarm clock blinked 2:30 AM I had only slept 3 hours I glanced up at Abel expecting to see him peacefully asleep but instead he was awake and staring at the ceiling with a faraway look in he's eye

"Abel?" I whispered getting he's attention, he look startled I don't know why I whispered we were alone in the house I suppose it was because it felt like when we younger and hoping not to get caught awake past our bedtimes by Jax and Tara,

"Hey sorry, did I wake you?" He whispered back even though he hadn't moved an inch since I fell asleep

"No you didn't, is everything alright?" I whispered to him propping myself up on my elbow

"Not really, I keep thinking about Jayde about what I should do" Abel said rolling so he was on he's side as well and draped an arm across my waist

"It's keeping you up?" I whispered Abel nodded, I stroked he's face with my spare hand soothing him

"You should go back to sleep you need it, I'll be fine" Abel said rubbing my hip with he's palm

" And you need a distraction" I said and I brought he's hand from my hip up to my face where I kissed the inside of he's wrist Abel hesitated for a moment and my heart skipped a beat thinking he'd reject me but instead able cupped my face and leaned in and captured my lips in a familiar kiss, then he shifted over me so he's body was on top of mine I wrapped my arms around he's back moving my hands from he's shoulders down to the top of he's shorts, I tangled my bare legs with he's and Abel cupped my thigh squeezing it never breaking our kiss neither of us fought for dominance just enjoyed each other Abel's hand slipped higher up my thigh and my breath caught in my throat as he ghosted he's hand over my sensitive spot Abel chuckled at my reaction before sitting back and pulling me up with him so he could lift my T-shirt over my head he placed a kiss on my bare shoulder and then moved further down my body to catch my nipple in he's mouth he swirled he's tongue around it I arched my back and let out a moan but pushed he's head away he looked up at me with a questioning look and a grin I pushed on he's shoulders so he lay back on the bed I straddled him and kissed him as passionately as I could ducking my tongue into he's mouth before I kissed my way down he's bare chest and across he's washboard abs I felt he's hardness through he's shorts against my stomach and I slid down further down he's body so I was straddling he's thighs Abel propped himself up on he's elbows to watch me as I tugged at he's draw strings and pulled down he's shorts and underwear Abel lifted he's hips helping me pull them fully off, then he continued to watch as lowered my mouth onto he's member circling the head with my tongue Abel moaned and through he's head back with a loud moan and closed he's eyes enjoying what I was doing to him he wrapped one hand in my hair and guided me as I bobbed my head up and down on he's dick, Abel tugged on my hair and placed a hand on my chin bringing me back up to him he gave me a kiss before flipping me on my back in one fluid motion he leaned into he's dresser and pulled out a condom while he unwrapped it and 'wrapped' himself I hooked my thumbs into my pantiesand slid them down my legs. Abel hovered over me so that he was at my entrance then waited for me to give him the okay I gave him a nod and a small smile he grinned back before he pushed into me. Afterwards Abel and I lay side by side I was curled into him and he had and arm wrapped comfortably around me we were both panting Abel always lasted longer than any other guy I had been with which wasn't really that many, but something that separated Abel from every other guy was the fact that he took care of me and made me feel loved, protected and more than that he made me feel wanted.

"Hey Em?" Abel said looking over at me

"Yeah Abey?"

"Thanks, love you" Abel said then leaned over and kissed my forehead

"love you too, Always" then we both fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Notes!  
>Sorry!<br>I'm so sorry it has taken this long to put out a chapter I've been super busy!  
>So I hope your still with me and you guys are still reading!<br>And if you are I'm probably going to get some hate for this chapter I know a lot of you don't like Emily but she's one of my favourites so deal!  
>Love Always<br>Jamie.**


	26. I Need You In One Piece

**Abel's POV **

When I woke Emily was till curled in my arms her bare chest rising and falling gently she looked so peaceful and vulnerable when she slept, so unlike when she was awake I traced gentle patterns from her elbow to her shoulder while let my mind drift, I felt bad Jayde and I were still together _but for how long_? If her Dad really was ex-communicated from SAMCRO then we couldn't stay together my Dad wouldn't allow it and even if he did how could we make it work the son of the president of the Sons of Anarchy and the daughter of a rat and someone who was hated by SAMCRO who would accept Jayde once they knew not my brothers. I had to tell my Dad about Jayde I knew that but I also knew that I had to talk to Jayde at some stage I owed her that. I felt Emily start to stir her breathing picked up a notch her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at the same time,

"Hey Handsome" She said lifting her head up and placing a gentle kiss on my mouth

"Mornin'" I said Emily rolled onto her back and stretched her body letting out a groan as she did,

"Nothing feels better than the morning after great sex" She said, I laughed

"You should jump in the shower I have to be at SAMCRO in a couple of hours" I said placing a kiss on her shoulder as I climbed out of bed pulling on some boxer shorts as I went

"Yeah okay" Emily said climbing out of bed behind me and walking completely naked out of the room I laughed aloud at her brashness. I quickly showered in my parents on suite and dressed, I was downstairs and making eggs before Emily was even out of the shower after half an hour she finally came down stairs looking completely fuckable.

**Emily's POV**

When I woke this morning I could tell Abel was deep in thought an knew that he was having doubts about us and about Jayde so I wore an outfit that I knew would keep him so distracted he wouldn't have time to think about the red-head bitch I had stiletto heel pumps on with my favourite designer jeans that I knew fit my body like a well-worn glove I wore my favourite red crop top which was completely see through with a black bra underneath I swear Abel's jaw hit the floor when I came down the stairs and into the kitchen

"Close your mouth Teller you'll catch flies" I said walking over and pecking him on the cheek I lifted myself up on the bench and crossed my ankles flipping my hair over my shoulder and just as I thought Abel switched off the stove and swagged he's way over to me not only did I love Abel because of he's personality he's body got me going like you wouldn't believe and seeing him in he's cut made my heart race, Abel stood in front of me and put he's hands on my upper thighs he opened my legs so that he stood between them with me sitting on the bench Abel and I were at the same height so he didn't have to lean down to kiss me as usual we kissed for a long time but when I started to lose my breath and I knew my makeup was probably destroyed I pulled away

"Abel, we have to get going you've got to get to the club house" I said as Abel continued to trail kisses down my neck

"Mhmm" he moaned into my neck, I pushed he's chest and he pulled he's mouth away from me with a groan, "You're going to be the death of me Em" Abel said and I laughed watching as he looked me up and down like he wanted to go again,

"Come on before I jump you" I said climbing down off the bench and walking over to grab my purse Abel dropped the uneaten and now cold eggs in the sink before following me out of the house locking up behind us.

**Abel's POV**

We pulled into the lot of Teller- Morrow behind Grandma Gemma I backed into my usual spot and helped Em off the back of the bike as Grandma Gemma came over to us and pulled Emily into a big hug

"Hey baby girl, I've missed you" Gemma said

"Hey Grandma Gemma" Emily said hugging her back Gemma pulled away and dropped a kiss on my cheek

"Hey Baby" She said

"Hey Grandma, I thought you'd be at the hospital?" I said

"I would be, but someone has to feed you guys I've got to go to the store and stock up on supplies here there's a lot of mouths to feed," Gemma said

"You need any help?" Emily asked

"That'd be a big help sweetheart, I've just got to go get some cash off Bobby then we'll head off" Gemma said

"Okay, I'll be by the car" Emily said then Gemma walked off toward the clubhouse, then Emily turned to face me

"Will I see you later before you have to leave?" Emily asked concern etched into her face,

"I don't think so I've got to talk to my Dad and then he's got some stuff for me to do, So I guess I'll just see you tonight afterwards?" I said and took both her hands in mine as they hang by our sides

"Yeah okay," She said then stepped closer and wrapped her arms around me burying her face in my shoulder "Come back to me. Okay Abel? Because I need you in one piece" She said,

"Of course Em, I'm not going anywhere" I said back

"Be careful" She whispered

"Always,"

"Love you"

"Love you too Em, I'll see you tonight" I gave her a very brief kiss and pulled back to look her in the eye, before letting her go and walking back towards the clubhouse passing Grandma Gemma on the way who gave me a very knowing look I rolled my eyes at her she just winked at me.


	27. Abel Teller I Presume?

**Author's Note  
>Here we are guys Chapter 27! <strong>

**Abel's POV**

I walked into the clubhouse looking for my Dad I had to tell him about Jayde before tonight otherwise I wouldn't be able to think about anything else, I knocked on the door to church

"Come In" My Dad called, I opened the door and seen my Dad seated in he's usual seat at the end of the table maps and other papers lay in front of him "oh hey son" Dad said and nodded for me to take a seat,

"Can we talk?" I asked as I sat down

"Yeah sure, You've got about 5 minutes though I've got to head up to the gun warehouse" Dad said I nodded I opened my mouth to start explaining when my phone rang I checked the caller ID and it was Jayde,

"Actually, I'm going to have to catch you when you get back I've really got to take this" I said my dad gave me a confused look but nodded anyway and stood up and left the room I flipped my phone open

"Hello?"

"Hey Abel It's me, I just wanted to call and apologise for leaving last night" Jayde said

"Yeah it's okay, I actually need to talk to you about something" I said

"you're breaking up with me aren't you" Jayde said her voice catching in her voice

"No! It's complicated Jayde, can you meet with me?" I asked

"okay, where?" She asked

"The Diner in ten?" I asked

"Okay I'll see you there" then the line went dead I let out a sigh and ran my hands through my hair, I stood up and walked out of church and walked over to Chibs who was seated at the bar with some Tacoma guys

"Hey Chibs I have to go meet a friend it's important, I shouldn't be that long can you let my dad know if he gets back before me?" I asked

"You have girl problems Abey?" Chibs asked I just grinned at him

"You know me Chibs" I said slapping him on the back and starting to walk towards the door

"Aye, I do hey Abel?" Chibs said and I paused and looked over my shoulder at him

"Yeah?"

"You got a gun boy?" Chibs asked I turned around a nodded looking concerned at him "Good, be careful" Chibs said and I nodded again before turning and leaving.

**Jayde's POV**

I had felt bad all morning over storming out of Abel's last night but having lunch with my Dad had made me feel much better he was going to the supermarket while I met with Abel, I heard he's bike before I saw him I was leaning against the hood of my car when he pulled into the car park I watched him dismount and pull of he's helmet leaving he's hair or disheaveled _god he looked hot _I thought as I watched him swagger towards me

"Hey" He said as he sat beside me on the hood of my car _ouch not even a hug_

"Hi," I said back there was a few moments awkward silence I broke the silence "You had something you needed to talk about?" I asked

"Yeah , Jayde it's about your Dad, I know who he is" Abel said looking everywhere but at him

"What do you mean know who he is? Abel my Dad's in town I haven't asked him about The Sons yet but honestly I don't think he was member" I said cutting him off as he went to say something else, as I went into defensive mode

"Wait What? When did he get into town Jayde?" Abel asked seeming alarmed

"Well I didn't know he was in Charming till yesterday, But he's been here since the Sunday after we met the night you showed up at my house" I said confused "but why does it matter?" I asked

"Listen Jayde I have to go we'll have to talk about this later" I looked up over Abel's head towards the entrance to the car park and noticed my Dad walking towards us

"Look here's my Dad now!" I said

**Abel's POV**

Jayde's father had arrived in Charming two days after we met which was the same day that Matt had been killed and Kenny shot and my brain started to form connections between the two, I had to get back to the clubhouse and tell my Dad even if I was possibly overeacting my Dad still had to know,

"Look here's my Dad now!" Jayde said I looked up and saw the same man in the photo from the clubhouse except he was older and had greying hair I stood up straight making my posture defensive _This isn't good _

"Dad hey, This is-" Jayde started to say before her Dad cut her off

"Abel Teller, I presume" Her Dad said giving me a look over and held out he's hand for me to shake I looked at it with disgust I shouldn't even be standing here talking to him (even though I was yet to say anything) he was ex-communicated and possibly responsible for Tommy getting hurt I looked away from he's hand making it clear I wasn't going to shake it

"And by the looks of things you know who I am" Kyle said

"Jayde I need to go," I said ignoring him

"Abel what is wrong with you?" Jayde said clearly shocked by my behaviour I ignored her I had to get out of here I needed to get to my dad, I turned and walked towards my bike

"Abel?" Jayde called out to me I ignored her

"Let him go Jayde, The Prince needs to let the King know I'm here-" Then I didn't hear the rest of he's sentence over the roar of my bike as I sped out of the lot and back towards the clubhouse my heart racing and a sick feeling in my stomach that something very bad was about to go down.

**Author's Note!  
>Okay there we go I hope you all enjoyed and if you did then please review or even if you didn't review as well!<br>Feel free to message me any questions you have as well!  
>Also I'm so excited Kurt Sutter announced that Sons Of Anarchy season 5 will be released in the second week of September!<br>If you are an Australian reader and from Victoria I have some info on where you can get some cheap Sons' Of Anarchy Merch so also message me if your interested!**


	28. Call Of Duty

**Chapter 28  
>Call Of Duty Part I<strong>

**Abel's POV  
><strong>I rode into Teller-Morrow and seen guns being loaded into the back of the van and the whole parking lot was filled with Sons and their Harleys I parked my bike and jogged towards the clubhouse where Bobby and Tig sat at one of the benches outside deep in discussion

"Tig!" I called as I jogged up to them

"Abel, what's wrong?" Tig asked with concern on he's face

"Where's my Dad?" I asked ignoring the questions

"He's gone to meet with the Cartel, the meet for tonight's been moved forward" Bobby said

"What? To when?" I asked

"We move out in half an hour, Where have you been kid Juice has been looking for ya" Tig said

"Nowhere, listen when's my Dad going to be back?" I said

"He's not were meeting him at the spot" Tig said

"I need to talk to him its urgent, does he have he's cell?" I rushed out the panic building inside me I couldn't tell Bobby and Tig about Kyle before I told my Dad in case he didn't want it to be public knowledge that he was back

"No he doesn't you could try Opie's phone, What's going on Abel?" Tig said again I ignored he's question and went into the club house to call Opie,

I went into church which was empty and tried Opie's phone , It went straight to voice mail I tried it three more times and three more times it went to voice mail

"SHIT!" I yelled and through my phone on the table I dropped into one of the chairs calming my self down and putting my face in my hands when Grandpa Clay came in carrying a vest

"Abel?" He asked and sat down next to me

"yeah?"

"What's going on kid you've got Tig and Bobby very worried" Clay asked, I thought it through in my head Clay already knew that Jayde was Kyle's daughter and he hadnt said anything yet, I could trust him

"It's about Kyle Hobart" I said and a look of confusion and anger crossed he's face

"You know? Don't you?" Clay asked I nodded my head

"You mean do I know that my girlfriends father was ex-communicated from SAMCRO?" I said he nodded and sighed leaning back in he's chair

"So what is it Abel?"

"Clay I think that Kyle might be responsible for what happened to Tommy and all the other shit that's been going on lately" I said and watched as Clays face turned thoughtful

"What makes you say that? Last time we checked Kyle Hobart was in New York" Clay asked

"Yeah well he's not anymore he's been in town since the night out on the highway when Matt was killed" I said Clays face pulled into a frown and I could tell he was stringing together all the pieces like I had

"Jesus Christ Abel why didn't you say something?" Clay said

"I only just found out I came straight from seeing Jayde she told me he was in town then he showed up, I took off came straight here looking for my Dad" I said getting near hysterical

"It's going to be alright Abel, listen it doesn't matter now anyway the meets still set, for now put this on and we'll have to go run through the plan with the other guys" Clay said and I stood up he helped me into the vest  
>"And Abel?"<p>

"Yeah" I said as I was about to walk out the door

"It'd be best if we didn't tell the guys about Kyle at least till we can let your Dad know"

"Okay" I said and walked out into the main part of the clubhouse.

10 Minutes later SAMCRO sat around the table and Chibs went over the plan with us, he job as Sargant at Arms while both my Dad and Opie were still gone dealing with the Cartel

"Abel you'll ride in the back of the van with the Nomads, were going to guess that they'll know what you look like so when you and the Nomads climb out of the van sporting the biggest guns they've ever seen we'll have the element of surprise the rest of you will ride, Make sure you wear a vest and weapons are on the pool table take which ever you like the Cartel have agreed to let us use what would be their weapons for today, Jax and Opie are going to meet us there and The Prospect will stay at the hospital. Any Questions?" Chibs asked everyone was quiet "Alright then let's get it done!"

I followed the rest of SAMCRO out into the Clubhouse and watched as they grabbed some of the biggest guns which I had only ever seen in Call Of Duty _So this is what we're protecting up at that gun warehouse _I double checked I had both my guns in reach and that my bullet proof vest was secured then followed the rest of them out into the yard, Where the Nomads were already seated in the back of the van I turned to Clay who gave me a brief guy hug, I must have looked scared because he squeezed my shoulder and said quietly

"It'll all be okay Abel" And then turned and walked towards he's bike I nodded and then climbed into the van pulling the door shut behind me.

**There we Go!  
>I hope you guys enjoyed it, Please leave me a review it would be great!<br>Next up will be the big meet!  
>Love Always xxJamie<strong>


	29. Then Panic Set In

**Then Panic Set In.**

**Jax POV**

Opie and I waited by the side of the road to meet up with the rest of the club we re-adjusted our vest and removed our cuts (we couldn't let them know we were Sons or our cover would be blown) and checked that our guns were loaded and ready to go I was pulling my helmet back on when Opie caught my attention

"There they are" He said and then I heard the sweet sound of Harleys. Opie and I both climbed onto our bikes and peeled onto the road so that we road at the head of the pack in front of Chibs and Happy, Chibs pulled up beside me

"Everything ready?" I called over the roar of our bikes to my Sargent At Arms

"Aye, Were ready Pres" He called back

"Abel?" I asked back I needed to know my first born was okay Abel was the most important thing to me here if I could only protect one thing, it would always be him over any of my brothers

"He's fine Jackie Boy, we've got him covered" Chibs said I nodded my thanks at him and Chibs dropped back to ride beside Happy,

A few moments later we reached the turn off onto a deserted dirt road I could see a road block of black vans up ahead though they were partly covered by tree's a shiver went down my spine and I tensed up I looked over at Opie who looked just as uptight.

When I we were 50 metres away we stopped and created a barricade with our bikes anyone looking from a far would have thought it was an old cowboy standoff men got out of the vans across from us no more than 15 heavily armed men which was a near match to our 13 though I was willing to be my boys could beat these guys in a fight any day even without the hardware we were carrying, I climbed off my bike and pulled off my helmet, Opie did the same next to me, two men walked forward to half way between the other guys and the Sons, Opie and I moved to meet them and I signalled for the rest of the guys to stay where they were standing in front of their bikes

"You got the boy?" The taller of the two men asked he was bald and slightly overweight

"Maybe, is your boss here there's been a change of plans we'd like to talk to him" I said stopping two metres in front of the two men

"That's not possible, Hand over the boy or this will get bloody" The other man said he's brow furrowing with anger

"Maybe you'll reconsider, tell your boss that Jax Teller would like to speak with him" The two men shot each other confused and alarmed looks

"Your Teller?" The man said reaching for he's gun

"Get your boss, Now!" I said pulling out my gun and pointing it at the guy's head it was a risky move but I took a guess that these guys needed me alive, I heard the van door slide open and I guessed that The Nomads had decided it was time to make their presence known

" Teller! There's no need for that I'm right here" I heard a voice called from behind the men and I looked up and seen a guy my age walking towards us from between the vans where he must have been hidden behind for a moment I didn't recognise him I seen Opie pull out he's gun and aim it at the man's head and then the other man's features came into focus and I recognised him and when I did my heart sped up standing before me was the ex-communicated Kyle Hobart.

"Kyle?" Opie said

"Opie, didn't think you'd remember me then again I guess the last time I saw either of you, you were burning the skin off my back" Kyle said coming to stand between the other two guys I gave Opie an uneasy look _What the fuck is going on here _Kyle looked passed Opie at me towards the rest of the guys

"Hello again Abel," My head snapped up and my body went into protective dad mode I looked over my shoulder at Abel who looked like a deer in the spot light _Again? When the fuck had they met before! " _I didn't think Daddy here would actually bring you then again guessing from the look of surprise on the Pres face I'd say that you didn't tell the King you knew I was in town or who my daughter was" I turned back to Kyle

"What are you talking about Again Kyle? How do you know my son?" I spat at him repositioning my gun so it was aimed at he's head

"Today actually, don't you know Jackson? Your son and my daughter are dating honestly you didn't think to look into her? Jayde Hobart? She didn't even hide that she was my daughter it was right in front of your face the entire time" Kyle said and I knew my surprised was written clearly all over my face _my own son was dating a traitors daughter _I heard the guys behind me start to whisper to each other "The funny thing is Jax is that you took my youth away the day you burned my back and in a way I'm going to take yours" Kyle threatened as he lowered he's voice so only Opie and I could hear

I heard someone coming up behind me, "Dad I was going to tell you!" Abel started saying and I heard him walk forward closer to me and to _Kyle_

"Abel get back in the van!" I yelled over my shoulder not taking my eyes of Kyle I didn't know what Kyle had planned but it wasn't good and it certainly wasn't good for Abel

"But Dad-" he started to protest

"Now Abel!" I chanced a glance over my shoulder in Abel's direction and seen him retreating to the van and by the time I looked back at Kyle he had he's gun out two loud bangs sounded as he fired two shots everyone ducked but It felt like the world stood still as I watched as the two bullets connected with Abel's back and he fell face first into the ground

"ABEL!" I yelled as Opie pulled me to the ground before shots started firing from either side Tacoma and SAMCRO ducked behind their bikes as they fired shots at the guys near the vans who took shelter behind the vehicles somehow Kyle had managed to run off while Opie and I ducked for our lives and the two men that were with him lay dead or at least seriously injured I quickly crawled over to Abel where Chibs and Tig had dragged him behind their bikes

"Abel?" I said again shaking he's shoulder he looked pale and blood was pouring from he's nose and some had stained the sides of he's mouth then the panic set in.

**Author's Note  
><strong>**So if I'm being completely honest I'm really not happy with this chapter but it'll do!  
>I'm sorry if this isn't believable but it's the best I got right now,<strong>

**Leave me a review about what you think will happen next mainly because I'm really lacking inspiration at this point in time!  
>Love you all so much I've got some really dedicated readers hope you enjoyed it let me know if you didn't!<br>xox Jamie**


	30. If You Were Any Other Prospect

**Chapter 30**

**If you were any other Prospect.**

**Abel's POV  
><strong>I opened my eyes slowly seated beside me shining a torch in my eyes was Chibs and above me was the ceiling of the van

"Wh- what happened?" I slurred out the roof of the van was rotating above me

"How do you feel Abel?" Chibs asked ignoring me feeling my head he touched a tender spot on my fore head I tensed up

"Dizzy" I said and tried to sit up when a sharp pain shot through my back "Ahh fuck!" I swore

"Your back hurt Lad?" Chibs asked lifting me under the arms so I was able to sit somewhat

"Yes! What happened!" I asked again

"You don't remember anything?" Chibs asked I shook my head "The last thing I remember is seeing Kyle Hobart, nothing after that" I said Chibs nodded

"You were shot Son, thank gods you were smart enough to wear a vest or you wouldn't even be here right now, you've probably got a fractured rib and some nasty bruises, and a concussion most likely from the fall but other than that you're fine" Chibs said

"What about everyone else? My dad?" I asked in a hurry

"We all got out just fine after you were shot it turned into a war zone we were able to get out, look" Chibs said and I kneeled and looked over the driver/passenger bench seat and looked out the front windscreen and SAMCRO were all riding in front of us at a rather fast speed

"Are we being chased?" I asked

"No, we hit a few of their men they're most likely licking their wounds" Chibs answered "You should sit back down though Lad I don't like the look of that nasty bruise on your fore head and we don't need you passing out again".

I sat with my head between my knees the rest of the way back into Charming and into Teller- Morrow to help with the dizzy spells two Nomads who's names I missed helped me out of the van and as soon as I stepped onto solid ground I was pulled into a bone-crushing hug from my mother

"Abel thank god I was so worried, are you okay?" She asked I felt my eyes water as she pressed on my sore ribs

"I will be when you get me go!" I said pushing gently at her shoulders

"Why whats wrong?" She said panicked as she checked me over

"Nothing to worry about lovey, probably just some bruised ribs and a concussion but other than that Abey boy is fine" Chibs said coming to my rescue I was glad he left out the being shot part

"jesus what happened?" Tara said

"He's fine Tara" I heard my Dad say from behind me and I spun around and pulled him in for a hug

"Dad!"

"Abel, I'm glad your awake you okay?" Dad asked pulling back and giving me a concerned look

"You sound like mum, I'm fine nothing a beer and an aspirin can't fix" I said she still looked worried but he nodded and lead me inside anyway as mum went to check on the rest of the guys injuries with a look that said '_we'll talk about this later', _As I walked into the clubhouse the first thing I noticed was Emily seated at the bar chewing her lip looking worried as Tig spoke to her he's hand on her shoulder when she spotted me she quickly jumped off her stool and ran to me she threw her arms around my neck I wrapped mine around her waist

"Hey, it's okay I'm fine" I said soothingly as I felt her start to sob I stroked her hair and Tig rolled he's eyes from where he was seated

"I was too afraid to come outside to meet you in case someone didn't come back" Emily sobbed

"shhh were all okay" I soothed and she took a deep breath and finally let me go she opened her mouth to say something else but my Dad walked in followed by the rest of the SAMCRO

"Church Now!" he ordered and we all filed into the club room I gave Emily a quick kiss on the cheek before following in

"Okay, so things did not go as planned now how the hell did Kyle Hobart get back into Charming without us knowing it?" my dad asked he's voice raising until he was practically shouting by the end of he's sentence the club stayed quiet my Dad's eyes flicked around the room until the rested on me

"Abel, Hobart knew you, you want to explain to me why you didn't come straight too me when you knew who he was!"

"I didn't know Kyle was Jayde's father until late last night I tried to tell you this morning just you were in a rush and then I got a call from Jayde asking me to meet her so I did that's when I met Kyle I didn't even say a word to him I got straight on my bike and came here to see you! But you were already gone with Opie" I explained and my father's angry expression calmed a little

"He's telling you the truth Jackson, I spoke to Abel when he got back we tried to call you and then it was too late we had to go" Grandpa Clay said

"Alright, it doesn't matter now! At least we know who our enemies are, Juice I want you too find out who the rest of those guys were there today and where their working out of" Dad said turning to Juice who nodded

"I got a good look at most of them noticed some colours I could probably help you find them" Happy said in he's raspy voice

"Good" Dad said nodding "The rest of you, we'll be doubling up shifts at both the gun warehouse and here, talk to Chibs about rotation we'll check with Tacoma if their guys can stay on a few more days till we can work out what the hell is going on, Opie, Tig and I will go talk to Alvaraz see if he knows anything it, the rest of you for now keep your eyes open and don't ride alone" Dad said in he's president voice then banged he's gabble letting us know the meeting was adjourned all of the guys nodded and stood up walking out of the clubhouse

"Abel, stick around I need to talk to you" Dad said as I went to follow, I turned around and felt the weight of he's stare as soon as I did I sat in Chibs chair wincing as I did from my bruised ribs and I heard the door close behind us

"What's up?" I asked

"You should have never gone to see that girl again today if you knew that Hobart was her father last night" Jax said ignoring my question

"Dad I-" I began to say before he cut me off

"I don't want to hear it Abel, did you know that Kyle Hobart was ex-communicated when you went and seen her this morning?"

"Yes, But-"

"If you were any other prospect I'd take the cut off your back, but you're not any other prospect you're my Son and you need to start acting like it, You're not to see that girl again I want you too call her and end it"

"That's not fair! Jayde wasn't ex-communicated her father was!" I said in my defence

"I WILL NOT HAVE MY SON ASSOCIATED IN ANY WAY WITH THE CHILD OF A TRAITOR!" My Dad yelled and I leaned back in my seat and looked away my jaw set in anger

"You will do as I say Abel or it'll be more than just you're cut that'll you lose" Dad said before standing up and knocking he's chair over backwards and storming out of the room slamming the door closed behind him I sat in silence staring at the floor for a few moments a thousand thoughts running through my head most of them hateful towards my Dad I heard the door open and close softly behind me I spun in my chair ready to attack whoever it was, But I calmed down when I seen that it was my Mum I felt my whole expression soften

"So I talked to your dad" Mum said sitting in the chair beside me and turned her chair to face me I let her take both my hands in hers

"It's not fair Mum, he doesn't get it!" I said knowing that I sounded like a whinny child

"Abel, Your father loves you very much more than he loves this club but you have to understand how this looks if he allows you to stay with Jayde then he looks weak it looks like he shows sympathy too traitors and then people walk all over him you understand this world and how it works Abel but your young there's a thousand other girls out there that are more suited to this life than her more suited to you, There's even one in that club room that loves you back" Mum said

"But It's not her fault! And I don't want any other girl I could have any Crow Eater I liked but I don't want them! I want Jayde! What do I do Mum how can I change he's mind?" I asked hopeful that she could help

"Abel out of all the years I've loved your father I have never managed to change he's mind when he's set on something that's it there's no going back, Trust me sweetheart do as he says losing your club and your father isn't worth a girl that's not going to stick around forever, and as far as fair goes? Baby you'll save yourself a lot of pain and heart ache as soon as you discover fair doesn't exist" Mum said I nodded not defeated but left with plenty to think about "Alright now stand up and let me check those ribs!" She said with a final voice.

**Author's Note  
><strong>Okay guys there we are!  
>Leave us a review and sorry if the grammerspelling is shit in this I didn't have anytime to proof read and really wanted to get this chapter off to you guys!

Xox Jamie


	31. Just Like A Tattoo

**Chapter 31  
><strong>**Just like a tattoo**

**Jax POV**

I waited at the bar while Tara bandaged Abel's ribs in the clubhouse I hated to threaten my oldest Son and especially hated what I had to ask him to do but it was all necessary, Tara came out of church first sent me a meaningful look and gestured for me to follow her we walked down the hallways to the apartments we let ourselves into my old one and she spun to look at me hands on hips

"How is he?" I asked and pulled her in for a hug

"He's hurt Jax, devastated but I think he understands why it has to be done" Tara said burying her face into my chest

"I hate that I had to do it but Abel's going to President one day and who's going to follow him with Kyle Hobart's daughter at he's side" I said

"The same men who followed you with a straight earning neo-natal surgeon at yours" Tara said with a laugh

"You're different you earned their trust took bullets out of their bleeding brothers more times than I could count, Abel will come around Tara" I said and Tara leaned back and looked up at me with a small smile I leaned down and gave her a brief kiss

"I'm so glad you're okay Jax, you have no idea how hard it is when you guys leave to do shit like that and I'm left not knowing" Tara said I placed another kiss on her forehead

"You don't need to worry nothing will ever happen to me, I promise Tara were not going anywhere" I said

"I love you"

"Love you too".

**Abel's POV  
><strong>I walked out into the clubhouse shirtless with my ribs all taped up which was insisted by my mother

"You look like shit" Juice said with a laugh

"I feel like shit" I said and sat at the bar beside him

"You, my friend could use a drink!" Juice said and he leaned over and retrieved the Johnny Walker and poured us both a shot I downed mine and held up my glass for another one and he poured me another and I drank that as well then I felt hands on my shoulders and turned my head to see Emily standing there she gave me a warm smile and the reached into her handbag which she had hanging at her side and produced a bottle of tequila from it

"Abel Teller, how would you like to get completely blind drunk with me tonight?" Emily asked 4

"That Darlin' sounds like the best idea you've ever had" I said and leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth, I looked around the clubhouse and noticed that it was filled with Tacoma Boys, Nomads and SAMCRO alike who all looked like they were settling in for the night complete with booze and I could see the stripper pole being constructed in the corner and noticed Happy setting up he's tattoo gun by the pool table with a scared looking Tacoma Prospect sitting in front of him

"Common lets get out of here" I said and I stood up and took Emily by the hand and led her out to the play ground that we used when we were kids

"I heard what you're Dad's making you do with Jayde" Emily said as we sat on the swings I took a swig of my drink

"Yeah? I suppose you're happy about it?" I asked her passing her the bottle

"Of course not! Abel seeing you in pain would never make me happy" She said I nodded "Just tell me this Abel, why is she so special? What is it about her that you want so much?" Emily asked

I thought about it for a while but in the end just shook my head "You wouldn't understand" I said Emily let out a chuckle and smiled at me

"You're right I probably wouldn't" She said and took a massive swig of the bottle "Well I might not be Jayde and you might care about her more than me, But I promise you Abel I will make you forget her" She said then she stood up and walked towards me she stopped before me looked me in the eye and removed her shirt before she crushed her lips to mine.

**THE FOLLOWING MORNING….**

**Jayde's POV**

I woke and looked around my father's hotel room through bleary eyes, and checked he's bed which was unslept in, worry crept into my thoughts as they flashed back to yesterday. After Abel left my father had explained to me he's history with SAMCRO! I was furious to say the least Abel must have known when he spoke to me yesterday that's why he reacted to my dad the way he did,

The door to the room swung open and in stormed my father rage rolling off him

"Dad?" I asked looking at him curiously and a little afraid as I stood up crossing my arms over my chest

"WHAT?" He yelled at me

"Are you okay? I was worried when you didn't come home" I asked as calmly as I could

"NO! you stupid Bitch your little boyfriend almost killed me today!" He screamed back at me I always knew my Dad had rages sometimes when I was younger my mum would send us to stay with my Grandma and when we'd get back she'd have bruises over her face and body

"Abel wouldn't do that!" I said my voice getting defensive

"OF COURSE YOU'D DEFEND 'THE PRINCE' OVER YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD YOU WHORE, YOU ARE NOT TO SEE HIM AGAIN!" My Dad yelled at me again and before I knew to dodge or duck or whichever my father did the one thing I never thought he would he brought he's hand down hard across my face I fell to the floor and tasted blood in my mouth, I looked up at my Dad through tears and seen regret and surprise on he's own features

"Jayde, Baby I'm sorry" He started to say I just shook my head and held up my hand I stood and tentatively touched the spot where he hit me and immediately winced I crossed the room and grabbed my over night bag and headed for the door, There was only one person I needed right now and it was the only person I was forbidden to. I needed Abel.

**Abel's POV**

I woke with Emily wrapped in my arms in the apartment of the clubhouse I stretched out and yawned wincing at my sore ribs and felt Emily stir beside me

"Morning," I said wincing as my own voice made my head throb which meant that last night was coming back to bite me in the ass leaving me with a _hangover _of all hangovers, I tried to think back to last night and how much we'd had to drink but it was all a bit of a blur I couldn't remember anything after we left the play area including any memory of coming inside or going to bed but my guess was more booze was consumed and in high amounts,

"Oh god, is it just me or is it extremely bright in here" She said wincing against the dim apartment

"I'm glad I'm not the only one with a hangover" I said with a grin she gave me a small smile back before reaching up and massaging her temple

"Ugh, I'm never drinking again! I'm gonna take a shower" She said standing up

"Whatever" I said and leaned back and closed my eyes again when I heard the bathroom door shut I figured I may as well get up and find an aspirin before this headache became a permanent fixture in my day I gingerly stood up trying to ignore the head spins stretching I hobbled towards the mirror and stood infront of it pulling my shirt over my head to check on my bruises from the bullet wounds yesterday when something on the inside of my Bi-cep caught my eye and when I lifted my arm to look at it my heart stopped in my chest

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I shouted on the inside of my Bicep was **Emily** written in script

"JESUS! OH SHIT OH SHIT! ABEL!" I heard Emily yelling from the bathroom I walked over and opened the door Emily had her back to the mirror standing only in her underwear and was twisted around looking at her reflect on the small of her back sat a crow with **Abel** written underneath

"Oh shit you too?" I said and Emily looked close to tears

"What do you mean me too?" Emily said I held my arm out so that she could see

"What the hell were we thinking Abel?" Emily yelled

"I don't even remember getting these okay?" I shouted back

"my mother is going to kill me" Emily said looking at her lower back again

"She won't get a chance my mother will kill us both!" I said and sat on the edge of the bathtub running my hands through my hair Emily sighed and leant against the basin covering her chest, after a few moments when we had both calmed down and had another look at my arm it was definitely Happy's work at least it looked professionally done

"Well as far as tattoos go at least they actually look good" Emily said a small smile on her face

"thank god for that" I said then stood up and walked over wrapping her in a hug because it looked like she needed it "Well you always wanted a crow anyway, right?" I asked her

"Yeah, for my Dad ya know?" she said

"Well now you've got it, and a permanent reminder of me" I said and rubbed her upper back soothingly

"Come on let's go find Happy and see If it's okay that we actually shower with these" I said and passed Emily her T'shirt she had abandoned on the floor she slipped it on and tied it at the front so it turned to a crop top and then she pulled on a pair of short shorts and we walked hand and hand back out into the club house I heard my cell from ring on the bedside table as we walked passed it but chose to ignore it as it was most likely my mother calling to check on me. I couldn't have been more wrong.

**Author's Note  
><strong>**There we go guys!  
>Next up we'll get to see more JaydeAbel!**

**Let me know what you think about the Tattoo's and what you think Jayde's reactions going to be!  
>Also what do you think Jax is going to say when Jayde shows up at club Reaper.<strong>

**Review as always **

**Xoxo Jaymie**


	32. Burn Catch Fireand Burn

**Chapter 32**

**Jax POV**

I was sitting in the office of Teller- Morrow going over paperwork with Tara when I heard a car pull in and Tara got up to serve whoever had pulled up, I ignored it still reading over next week's orders when Tara called from outside,

"Jax you better come see this" I quickly stood and followed her outside and standing by her car was Kyle Hobart's daughter Jayde, At first I was curious as to why she was upset and then I was furious I had told Abel to stay away from her and here she was on our very doorstep , I followed more slowly behind Tara who walked quickly over to her and I was still out of ear shot when I saw Tara step closer to the girl and touch her face gingerly like she would when inspecting a patient the girl flinched away, as I got closer I noticed a red splotch on the girls face and a slight bruise forming on the girls jaw intense anger flared in me who would do this to an innocent girl,

"Baby, who did this?" Tara was saying as I came up beside them the girl assessed me carefully and I could tell she didn't trust me, I raised my eyebrows at her in challenged and her eyes quickly flicked back to Tara and they brimmed with tears

"I- I'm sorry for coming here, I was looking for Abel and he hasn't been answering my calls" the girl stuttered out _so Abel was following my rules,_

"It's okay sweetheart, just tell us who did this" Tara said and wrapped an arm around the girl,

"My-my father" The girl stammered out before breaking down into sobs Tara pulled her in and hold her against her body as even more anger flared up inside me, I raised my hands and ran them through my hair, and kicked at some dirt in frustration Tara glanced over the Hobart girl's head and gave me a warning look to not upset her further _What kind of coward hits he's own child, I'd kill him this time for certain. _

"Come on let's get her inside" I said and motioned for Tara to follow me into the club house Jayde somehow managed to pull herself together because she stepped out of Tara's arms and wiped her eyes but allowed Tara to keep and arm around her

"Let's go sweety come on" Tara said and led her towards the club house.

**Abel's POV**

Emily and I were just leaving the apartment when we were intercepted by my Dad,

"Abel you need to come with me now," he rushed out and I could tell by the stressed look on his face something was seriously wrong

"Dad what's wrong is it Tommy?" I asked panic setting in

"No, nothing's _wrong _Abel I just need you to come with me" Jax said

"Okay, before we do that I- we have something we need to tell you" I said gesturing between Emily and I, My dad looked confused than shocked

"Oh Jesus Christ Abel, she better not be pregnant!" He almost shouted

"WHAT NO!" Emily and I yelled back

"Thank god you would have killed your mother, what is it?" He said looking relieved then concerned again

"I- Well we sort of got tattoos last night" I said wincing as I waited for his response,

"That's it?" he said in a casual tone looking me up and down

"that's it? I thought you'd be upset or mad or something" I said and Em nodded

"Worrying and anger is your mothers job Abel beside I was around your age when I got my first tattoo hell I think I was younger well what'd you get?" Dad asked looking over my bare chest in search of my tattoo I held out my arm for inspection Dads eyebrows moved so high I thought they'd shoot through his hair line

"Well you're going to regret that when your mother see's it or when you two have a fight, You should have it covered by a reaper," Jax said disapprovingly "And what about you Darlin I hope you were smart enough to avoid my son's name"

"unfortunately not," Jayde said turning around so my Dad could see, then turning back to face him my Dad hesitated weighing up what he was going to say

"Your Dad would be proud, that one in fact is almost the same crow he had tattooed on his arm if memory serves me right. You're a good girl Em" Dad said pressing his lips to her head "Hey Em be a doll and get Juice and Chibs up for me they're a little hung over cook em something nice for breakfast I need them in full form today" Dad said tweaking her nose Emily gave him a warm smile then headed off towards the end of the hall where the other rooms were

"We'll talk about Emily later Abel, but right now more girl problems just showed you on our front step, Jayde's in the Chapel waiting for us" Dad said and I was sure my jaw was going to hit the floor from shock

"Wait, what?" I asked confused

"Don't worry I know you had nothing to do with it, her Dad beat her Abel and I guess this was the only place she felt safe" Dad said

"I- is she okay?" I asked feeling anger rise in my chest and I wanted nothing more than to rip Kyle Hobart's head off his shoulders

"Shaken up, bruised, but okay your Mothers with her now" Dad said and started walking into the main clubhouse towards the chapel "Before we go in there Abel I want you to know that what I said still stands, You are still not allowed to see this girl" Jax said stopping me and giving me a stern look "Do you understand?" I nodded yes "Good" and then he pushed open the doors to the Chapel.

**Authors Note**

**I know it's been a good month and a bit and I'm not even sure if I have any readers left but if you're still with me please please review or leave me a private message so I know this is still worth continuing!  
>And for all those who reviewed while I was on momentary hiatus or messaged me wanting to know where I had gone thank you so much! You helped my write this chapter and this story wouldn't be here without you<strong>

**Also a huge inspiration throughout everything is an Australian Hip-hop Artist called Illy  
>and his song Cigarette pulled me through so please please please look him up on youtube or download his stuff from itunes its amazing!<strong>

**Xx Jamie **


	33. Always Jamie

Hi All  
>I know this isn't the update I'm sure some of you have been waiting for; hell it's not the update I was planning,<br>This story was one of the first I ever started writing but I've lost my passion for it. I'm in my final year of Highschool which is drawing to an end and something has to give, so unfortunately 'The Son of Anarchy' had to go.  
>HOWEVER!<br>The point of this post was for me to say this story is up for ADOPTION  
>If you or you know someone who soil be keen to continue writing this story please let me know, I'll have a few questions and if you seem right for the job than I'll be more than willing to pass it over, even if it does make me incredibly sad to do so.<br>In saying all of this I would like to say a huge huge Thankyou to  
>DW1987 who has been with me with this story from the start, You've been a constant encouragement to me and you always provide me with feedback, you're so incredibly generous to give me the time of day so , Thankyou so much and I will be ever grateful!<p>

Okay I've taken up enough of your time so message me or leave a comment if your interested or just have something to say  
>Love Always Jamie<br>Xoxo


End file.
